<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numb Kitten by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838888">Numb Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir in Trouble, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adults, Angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Weather, Bullying, Butterflies, Censorship, Character Development, Character Study, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Class Issues, Cold, Cold Weather, Contest Entry, Contests, Conversations, Crying, Denial, Depression, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, Dreams vs. Reality, Drowning, False Identity, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being a Jerk, Gen, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guilt, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Internal Conflict, Kwami Swap, Le Gorille Appreciation Day, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Locker Room, Loss of Control, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Minor Injuries, Minor Plagg/Tikki, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Open to Interpretation, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Panic, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Parent-Child Relationship, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Problems, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rain, References to Depression, Self-Denial, Sleepiness, Swimming, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Texting, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tragedy/Comedy, Trains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a copycat entered her classroom, Marinette did nothing but watch the entire class get convinced about this new transfer student real identity as: Lady Noire..</p><p>Marinette doesn't bother correcting their ideas. She can't say she's Lady Noire, after all. Surely, this hype will die down and everyone will move on with their lives.</p><p>  <i>It doesn't.</i></p><p>[UPDATE: Should this story end with this wordcount or end in 30,000?! @_@]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal &amp; Mireille Caquet, Duusu &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Plagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maybe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Learning how to mash salt and tears in a story.]</p><p>A different take of chapter 4 in:<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569"><strong>Reveal Accidents</strong></a></p><p>I am dissecting the effects of bullying in this story. </p><p>  <b>Remember. This is all in Marinette's perspective. She may:<br/>- skip some conversations/fail to narrate important events.<br/>- ignore some words spoken towards/against her<br/>- mistake some emotions/feelings<br/>(Ergo, a limited POV)</b></p><p>  <b>* Be open-minded.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Melory or Malonie something along those words</b>? Marinette can't recall the full name, judging from the fact every one of her classmates call the new transfer student <strong>Noire</strong> and sometimes <strong>Lady Noire</strong>. It took a week before the entire school knows the transfer student's identity, proving Marinette's case that no one in this school can be trusted with her identity. <em>It's even a new semester...</em></p><p>
  <em>Plagg was laughing at the stupidity of it all, asking her NOT TO SAVE the girl for fun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette sat at the back most of the time now, watching her best friend chat with the new girl.</p><p>'I wonder if she'll realize?' Marinette asked herself now and then. She's visited Alya as Lady Noire from time to time. Alya should be able to determine if that's her right? Marinette's pencil dropped when she watched Alya laugh with the stranger. 'But what if she doesn't?'</p><p> </p><p>"Chill bread." Plagg spoke out, popping his head out of her bag. "When humans are desperate, they'll believe anything."</p><p>"I..." Marinette frowned, tapping her finger as she stared down at her notes. "You know I hate liars..."</p><p>"And what? Risk your identity?" Plagg shrugged. "Let them be. When an akuma comes out, they'll learn the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Besides, if these guys are really your friends, they'd stick with you.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette takes some time to process it. Plagg always knows what to say. Marinette just has to be optimistic and wait for them to tone down. It's just another case of Lila. They'll talk to her sooner or later... They did commission stuff from her in the lowest price...possible.</p><p>"Ok..." Marinette rolled her neck and moved her shoulders, feeling the phantom pains again. She stretches her back, softly agreeing. "Maybe you're right..."</p><p> </p><p>'Maybe.' Marinette hopes so. Resting her head on her arms, she closes her eyes. 'Maybe a short nap will do the trick...'</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="bbVIQb">
    <p>It's a week without akuma strange enough and Marinette decides to spend the entire week finishing her commissions. Her hobbies aren't cheap and the fabric she wants are in sale. She cannot miss this opportunity. She told Misterbug via com she'll be skipping for the entire week to catch up on her studies with all the akuma from the pass months.</p>
    <p>Three months worth of words jammed into her brain is not fun. She also had to visit the newly opened cheese shops for a great buy for Camembert. She asked Alya if she wanted to come but she's always... busy SO she went to the next best guy.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Hey Nino." Marinette asked and is aware of the DJ's schedule, ignoring Lila and the new student just to converse with her friend. "You busy? I was hoping you want to come with me."</p>
    <p>"I-Uh.." Nino looked back at the group then at the hopeful bluenette. "H-how about Alya, dudette?"</p>
    <p>"Alya refused and Adrien didn't get much sleep last night so I asked you instead." Marinette explain, her pigtails literally flopped down more than the usual when she saw his expression. "Unless you're also busy?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"How about we all go with you?" The new transfer student suggested and Marinette looked at the girl with wonder. The woman seems nice enough maybe? "Where do you plan on going?"</p>
    <p>"Cheese shops." Marinette answered bluntly and several of her female classmates reacted the same way. Whenever someone does come with her, they'll need to take cheese samples. <em>So many cheese.</em> </p>
  </div>
  <p>"Oh I'm sorry but she and I are lactose intolerant." Lila made an excuse and Marinette watched the girl visibly relaxed.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So?" Marinette asked, looking back at Nino who is contemplating on something.</p>
  <p>"I.. If it's your treat then sure?" Nino shrugged. He glanced at Alya, waving his hand. "Tell me the deets later, babe."</p>
  <p>"Same to you BF." Alya gives a flying kiss. Marinette walked away from the cafeteria, happy she has someone to come along with. Her tongue can't handle tasting everything.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>'That's right. I'm not alone.' Marinette told herself as she walked side by side with Nino out of the school. 'This hype will die down and everything will be back to normal.'</p>
  <p>"Why are you addicted to cheese anyways, M?" Nino glanced over his shoulder to see a confused Adrien looking back at him then at the cafeteria. Nino mouthed, 'Will be back.'</p>
  <p>"It's made from a delicate process.." Marinette also has a cheese-eating kwami to feed. Said kwami is laughing as he moves around in her purse.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>They came back on the last minute. Nino was full of smiles and laugh as he and Marinette came back with more than just cheese. Giving everyone a cupcake they bought from a dessert shop (who actually having a strong stand with the Dupain-Cheng bakery), Marinette expects to hear positive reviews...</p>
  <p>She didn't expect the reviews to be so positive that they'd consider buying more from their than her parent's bakery. <em>Was it that good?</em> <em>Did I do my parents wrong?</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It's the second week out of the loop and Marinette felt betrayed on the fifth day when Alya posted a video of the faker. Marinette was so upset of the news that she stormed out before Miss Bustier could enter the room. The bluenette walked around to let out some steam. Plagg cataclysm some akuma along the way, but when no one is looking. <em>High road. Take the high road, Marinette!</em></p>
  <p>Had she not forgotten her school bag, Marinette would have skipped the entire day. No. She had to get it back because she has books and Plagg's extra cheese in there. When she returned to the classroom, Marinette stared at her soaking and broken bag.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Marinette!" Nino seems to be trying to stop them or helping them? Marinette promised Plagg she won't make the same first mistake. Deep breaths. <em>In... Out.</em></p>
  <p>"Why?" Marinette asked, sounding more resigned than sad. She knows her classmates are pretty dumb and easy to manipulate, but the state of her bag looks so... Bad. Marinette took a step and...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"..." Marinette scanned the room. Someone lets go of the bag and Kim fell down holding her bag which seems pretty beat, Alya is holding her torn sketchbook with her arms slightly red and there are so many students here. <em>Some aren't in her section.</em> Marinette stared down at her wet schoolbooks on the ground. 'Kwami...'</p>
  <p>"This brings me back in my école days..." Marinette chuckled, picking up the cheese canister. "But it's not Chloé this time. What did I do this time?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Or something else? Come on. Tell me.." Marinette asks and no one responded. Marinette sighs, rubbing the side of her cheek as she clutched the cheese container. 'Taking the high road. <strike>What's on the high road anyways?</strike>'</p>
  <p>"Clean the mess later okay?" Marinette tells her classmates, walking away with her cheese canister. "And don't skip lunch!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>No one followed her. No one even said anything to defend themselves. She did hear some soft apologies but she wanted a real heartfelt one.</p>
  <p>Marinette is used to this. She's used to this really. <em>Chloé has really done things worse than what Lila or that copycat can ever imagine.</em> Marinette kept walking down the stairs, thankful she didn't bring her tablet today. Had she done so, she'll need to deduct it from her allowance.</p>
  <p>'Can't let them know.' Despite the bullying, Marinette truly loves this school. She's heard stories of parents pulling their children out because of bullying. She doesn't want them to pull her out. Her Maman subtly warned her she will do that if necessary. Marinette sighs yet again, walking down the school stairs. "I can't let them know."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>'Everything will get better...' Marinette hums a tune, walking back to the park. She's starting to feel tired... Only a little. But it's a different type of fatigue. The sort that you can't wash away through a quick nap or listening to music or patrolling... No. The last part sounded convincing. "I'll start patrol early. That should blow up some of this bad feelings right, Plagg?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"..." Plagg munched on the cheese she opened and kept in her purse, needing to talk to Tikki later.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everything will get better...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strike>No. No it doesn't.</strike>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the third week and no one talked about the incident. Marinette brought another self-made bag and sketchpad, pretending no one has hurt her and acting as if everything is okay between them. This month is tiring, more tiring than with the akuma and amoks. Plagg says she needs sunlight. Marinette tries her best to get some like her plants. <em>It's a rainy month. Her bad luck strikes yet again.</em></p><p>For reasons unknown to her, Miss Bustier told them she will be demoting Marinette for the continuous absences in the past few months. Marinette hasn't been absent consecutively, but she has been absent in separate occasions. Not the type to cling onto power, Marinette agreed to let go and watched the new girl become the next class representative. When Miss Bustier looked at her and asked she help the new student, Marinette tilted her head and admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"No one helped me when I became the class representative." Marinette confessed, confused of said question. "Except Alya. She reminds me of the meetings and the events. Oh and the student council! Visit their office on lunch time every third Friday of the month. Since it's the first month of class, you'll need to pay the secretary at least €200? She'll give you the change later."</p><p>"W-what?" Miss Bustier frowned, lowering her clipboard. "Marinette. Did I not tell you to ask your classmates for money? It's not a class fund if it's coming from your pocket."</p><p>"It's not all from my pocket. Each of us paid for the school trips." Marinette looked at the window, realizing so late that she could have asked her friends for the class funds. 'Right... <em>Class</em> fund. No. That doesn't make sense. It's a fund for the class not from the class... Right?'</p><p>"Each student is required to pay an initial €50 for the class fund, €600 for each semester." Miss Bustier repeated. "Are you telling me that the Class fund of last year and this semester's €4,000 is all from your pocket <strong>minus</strong> the school field trips?"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p><em>"That's a lot of Camembert."</em> Plagg commented and Marinette almost choked from stopping her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You... (Marinette took a deep breath.) You could check the record book Alya gave you." Marinette doesn't get what she's done before is wrong. Since she's the class president, she has to be the one who asks, manages and utilizes the class money. Sure Alya grabbed some slightly more expensive stuff but she still has money. "And didn't Chloé do the same?"</p><p>"Chloé may have used her money, but she used the class funds entirely for her own benefit. You on the other hand..." Miss Bustier sighed, she runs her fingers through her tied hair. Marinette finally realized where she learned the sighing habit. Her Maman doesn't sigh, she clicks angrily. Her Papa huffs like a bull. Miss Bustier inquired. "Is this why you're always late?"</p><p>"..." Marinette doesn't respond to that. One wrong move and Miss Bustier will tell her parents. She bows her head, not sure what to do. How can she burden her parents with extra expenses? That's not right.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone. Since Marinette did not collect from you the first initial class contribution, please give <strong>XXXXXX</strong> €40 each." Miss Bustier explained, looking at Alya. "Alya. I don't know if you know this but the student council is expecting €150 by the end of the month. Failure to do so will add a penalty of €100 with a ten percent interest."</p><p>"What?!" Alya actually stood up at the penalty fee. Marinette started doodling ladybugs, finding them really cute. Alya asked. "Why add €100 and with interest?"</p><p>"It's the rules." Miss Bustier explained. "The student council has its own set of rules separate from the school."</p><p> </p><p>"Please visit the student council office when the class is over. I'm sure the officers would like to meet the new Class Rep." Miss Bustier smiles at the new student. She then looked at Marinette. "Marinette. I would like to speak with you in my office."</p><p>"Yes Madame..." Marinette agreed. When everyone has finally seated, Miss Bustier starts her class once more. Now that she isn't a Class Representative, why doesn't she feel the burden lift from her shoulders? <em>Why does the atmospheric pressure be so consistent on her?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the end of the month and Plagg sensed an Akuma nearby. Marinette excused herself ahead of time and transformed to Lady Noire. She never bothered to check Ladyblog anymore with the numerous fake Q&amp;A so maybe she should have expected a ton of people getting angry at her for reasons?</p><p>Lady Noire kept this <em>not-fatigue-but-very-like-it</em> feeling away and fought the akuma. By the time Misterbug came to, Lady Noire filled her pun quota for today so he really took his time.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you so fast?" Misterbug dodged the beam from the amok, quickly tugging his partner's hair to avoid the akuma's rings.</p><p>"Cats are sensitive to emotions." Lady Noire told him. "In fact, you need some stress relief too bugaboy!"</p><p>"That's another unintended sexual inneundo-" Misterbug and Lady Noire jumped away.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a mouthful bug." Lady Noire broke her staff into two, deflecting the beam shot at her. Lady Noire sang while Misterbug summons his lucky charm to end this akumatized human. "Besides, you're the only bug I can speak this freely with~"</p><p>"Now that's the lady I know." Misterbug spoke out which caused Lady Noire to throw half of her cat baton to the amok, distracting it as she jumped to another building.</p><p>"What? Did you actually find me bug?" Lady Noire asked, jumping up and digging her claws at the big robot amok. 'Robots, but not from the Ultra Mecha Strike series.'</p><p> </p><p>"Did you find me?" Misterbug retorted back, releasing a white butterfly.</p><p>"I didn't bother searching for you after last time!" Lady Noire clung tight as the amok twirled around. Lady Noire closed her eyes, stabbing into metal with her claws to climb up. "<strong>You-know-who</strong> has the scariest gaze I've ever seen! Did you know that?! She's as scary as a ghost like in those horror movies!"</p><p>"No way! She's nice!" Misterbug jumped up the building to scan where the entrance would be.</p><p> </p><p>"No! She's worse than Plagg- Hey! I got a plan!" Lady Noire wanted to barf but duty never rests. Raising her hand, Lady Noire cried out. "Cataclysm!"</p><p>"That won't work-IT WORKED!" Misterbug screamed and Lady Noire fell without the base. The blonde used his yo-yo and went over to save her, bringing her to the other side.</p><p>"Come on Bug. You gotta enter its hole. Not save me!" Lady Noire pushed Misterbug away when they reached to safety.</p><p> </p><p>"That also sounds wrong." Misterbug laughed and Noire made a raspberry noise. "BRB."</p><p>"Nope. I know you got this. I have to go." Lady Noire told him. "Class remember? Teachers would kill me if I came back after lunch."</p><p>"Please?" Misterbug asked and Lady Noire lets out a long exhale wait. Lady Noire covered her mouth as Misterbug stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I didn't... Sorry. Just so tired." Lady Noire did not just sigh at her partner. Lady Noire's cat ears droop down after she tossed her baton to damage the other eye of the amok. "It's not you, all me. Sorry."</p><p>"I get it." Misterbug smiled but he doesn't. Lady Noire wants to tug at her bangs. <em>She made her partner SSAAADDD! What sort of partner is she?!</em> Misterbug asked. "How about after school hours?"</p><p>"How about meet-up on patrol?" Lady Noire offered instead. "I might be getting detention. No. Bug.. I'm not lying! I swear! For some reason, the teachers this semester are in thin ice with me. I've had detention yesterday for just being in the hallway. If it's patrol, I'll surely..."</p><p> </p><p>"..." Lady Noire felt her braid curl onto her leg when Misterbug swung to deal with the akuma. Today is a bad day. Her bad luck is worsening. Lady Noire lets out another breath, running away from the fight. <em>Today will get better. Everything might get better...</em></p><p>Arriving back, Marinette ends up skipping the entire class when Alya comes to her crying. Alya knows the transfer student is a fake after hearing the girl's voice in the janitor's closet. The girl is probably calling someone at that time. Marinette comforts her friend, telling her everything will be fine... It doesn't. Although Alya knows the girl is a fake, the reporter still believes in Lila's words.</p><p>Marinette is still seated on the back, alone as she watched Lila and Alya talk the next day. Alya says it's to learn the truth. <em>Alya says...</em> Marinette struggles to finish her breakfast and gives it to Plagg. <em>I'll eat later I guess.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nothing should change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette struggles to keep everything together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the second month and something is wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents say so. Marinette doesn't know what they're talking about. She's fine. She really is. <strike>Maybe a little tired? No!</strike> Marinette <strong>is</strong> fine. It's just the weather. Marinette tells them she empathizes with the weather. Cold weather usually dampens anyone's spirits. It's not because Misterbug and her got into a fight last night after one tiny slip up. It wasn't even a big deal. </p><p>
  <em>So what if she took the High road after learning her locker's been destroyed and she needed to redo her two projects? It's not that hard... Only a little but! <strike>How dare he say that?! Adrien... This is Adrien's first advice to her and Lila hasn't been akumatized since... It's working... It has to be. Why is he so angry at Adrien as if he knows better!?</strike></em>
</p><p>While her Papa lets her go, Maman tells her to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette walks out with Adrien's umbrella, her mood dropping a hundred-eighty degrees with each step. She knows that look. She knows what her Maman is implying. <strong>A pull-out</strong>. They want to pull her out. Maman thought of doing that after her grades fell to a B- from Chloé, but her friends came so her parents kept her here. 'This is bad.'</p><p> </p><p>"This is bad." Marinette feels her hands are cold, clutching her bag. She doesn't know what's wrong with her. Her grades are consistent. She fed most of her food to Plagg and the kitties outside. She made valid reasons why she changed her belongings this semester. She kept her appearance with them. She has no injuries on her. She has friends-</p><p>"I need to invite Alya." Marinette decided, realizing for the past month that no one in class visited her or had hung out with her. That's the only explanation left!</p><p>"Or anyone actually." Plagg explained and Marinette agreed with her confidant, but the past two months would only let her take one person with her. Someone her parents really trust.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"ALYA!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alya! Emergency favor!" Marinette rushed to her BFF, grabbing the door before she slides off the platform. Shutting the umbrella, Marinette arrived early for once so that's a new record.</p><p>"Listen." Marinette walked over to Alya who's quick to pull away from the group. Alya, thank the kwamis, talked with the girls so they would have their own separate meet-ups to avoid Lila and Marinette paired together. It's sufficient in theory, but in practice? Marinette only got into one girl hang-out in the span of a month.</p><p>"Girl. You look pale." Alya noted and Marinette shrugged it off.</p><p>"It's the weather. (Alya raised an eyebrow.) This is important for me. I need you and I to have a sleepover every Friday of this month." Marinette rambles, panicked and worried if this will work. "I know this sounds possessive but I have good reasons."</p><p>"But girl! Don't you remember Lila invited everyone to a concert this Friday?" Alya frowned and Marinette opened her mouth but closed it. She searched for her phone and looked back at Alya.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't receive that." Marinette confessed, forgetting someone broke into her locker and destroyed her stuff. "But please! It's a real girl emergency! Help your BFF! I'll be indebted to you until University!!"</p><p>"How can this so important as to miss out Nightingale's concert?" Alya held both her hands because Marinette looks like she's having a panic attack of some sort. She gets all fidgety, the same way when Adrien starts to come to their direction actually, but worse.</p><p> </p><p>"My parents think I'm getting bullied again." Marinette told the truth. "I know. It's funny because I'm not but they think I am. Best case scenario is Maman letting me sign up into some activities to cut my time in school. Worse case scenario is me getting pulled out from school and moving to Lyon! If that happens then I won't be able to hang out with you and how can we be BFF if we're far away?!"</p><p>"Holy crackers. Calm down and look at me." Alya has placed both hands on her shoulder as Marinette rambled. Marinette takes deep breaths and agrees to follow Alya. Most of her classmates are here and at any moment, Miss Bustier will come and they can continue talking later-</p><p>"Nino. Can you bring my stuff up? Thanks love. Need to talk to M." Alya smiled as she dragged Marinette at the back. <em>There goes her chance of having this conversation stopping any time soon.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Ok. Bullying... <strong>This</strong> happened before." Alya repeats and Marinette wonders why that's so important. Marinette nods, not trusting her words. "I'm assuming it's Chloé."</p><p>"I'm not bullied now." Marinette knows so. <em>She isn't the type to linger in the past. A tiny persistent grudge but it's a valid grudge! Chloé ruined part of her grade school days.</em> This has to be so. She has no injuries. She isn't visibly affected at all. <em>Just a little tired and maybe a loss of appetite and maybe she's lagging in a couple of commissions, but she's fine! She is fine. She has to be fine because she is Lady Noire and a hero has to <span class="u">always</span> be fine to protect her city and be</em></p><p>"Did you lie in our mental health tests?" Alya asked and maybe Marinette was being too truthful because</p><p> </p><p>"It was a repetition from last year's test." Marinette answered. "And last semester was three years ago so I did better."</p><p>"Better? (Alya hissed.) Present!" Alya repeats, glancing back at Miss Bustier and raising her hand. "Marinette. You... It's not graded!" </p><p>"It's recorded. (Marinette corrects.) It's because of my visit with the counselor that my parents threatened to pull me out." Marinette rationalized. Surely Alya knows how she feels. This is like another type of expulsion, but it isn't her fault! An unjust accusation tossed at her because her parents think <span class="u">she doesn't look fine</span>. The shock look in Alya's eyes made her continue. "But my classmates back then found out and came to the bakery to ask my parents if I could come back so my parents agreed for the sake of my emotional health. Course, now I know my parents won't believe most of you because you rarely visit the bakery and ergo me.."</p><p>"But I'm sure you're an exception. Present!" Marinette looked just in time and raised her hand, she noticed Adrien enter the room and wondered if he too didn't get some shut eye last night. It was a loud rainy night. <em>Misterbug better not have threatened Adrien or I swear I'll-!</em></p><p>"Anyways." Marinette lowered her hand, not noticing the blonde look at her direction, staring back at Alya. "You're my BFF! You'll vouch for me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Alya?" Marinette asked, confused why her friend is crying. Did she say something wrong? Her plan is solid. It will fix everything. It has to. The Lady Noire in her tells her so. It's her feline instinct, intuition or whatever it could be called... <em>So why?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Why are you crying?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. But</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Everything is going wrong.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>First day of the month and she made Alya cry and doubt their friendship. They <strong>are</strong> Best Friends Forever! Alya never abandoned her like... Ok. <em>Maybe Alya did a little when she declared the new classmate as her BFF in livestream, but that must be because...Uhmm. </em>Anyways, Alya just got busy searching the truth and being with her other friends. There is nothing wrong with <em>that</em>. They are BFFs. They have to be because she defended her from Chloé and... <em>Well.. That sounds... Not a big thing actually... They just are okay?!</em></p><p>Alya is and always is her BFF, equal in rank to Plagg and Misterbug (girl, kwami and guy BFF respectively). Adrien, Nino, Tikki and her parents are second. Third place.. There's a lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette hugs her purse, fiddling with Adrian's lucky charm. That calms her down, even if everything around her is going wrong but at least Adrien is okay.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>No. Her friend isn't okay. In fact, Adrien seems to be looking at the back row every now and then. <em>It's Misterbug isn't it?</em> It has to be because Misterbug's attitude changed three sixty when he heard the same words Adrien told her. He must know the advice came from Adrien and got mad at her crush-who-will-always-see-her-as-a-good-friend. Now her chances with Adrien is completely ruined and it's all because of her nosy partner.</p>
</blockquote><p>'Maybe I should have lied to him..' Marinette thought, but she could never bring herself to lie to her partner. He deserves to know why she has to go off early. She does have to sneak into the school and fix her project before going to bed... Marinette leaned against the now-serene reporter, using her phone to see her complexion. "Maybe I need sleep?"</p><p>"Sleep and food." Alya whispered back and Marinette looks at the brunette. Alya hasn't told everyone that the new student is a fake, but Marinette is sure the reporter is stacking evidence in her devices. Alya asked, looking at her. "You want me to come with you to your parents?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Too obvious. They'd think I planned this. We have to outwit Maman and wait things out. Besides, I need a walk." Marinette has a very shrewd mother and an intuitive father. If Alya is doing this out of pity, her father could smell it from her... Or was it sense things out? Marinette's hand scribble key points, aware that in any time of the day, she could lose this notebook or sketchpad or anything she wrote. <strong>Nothing is permanent.</strong> She knows that. She simply has to adapt to it, keep her emotions under wraps and be fine. 'Because if I'm not all right then so is Lady Noire because she's me and I'm her.'</p><p>
  <em>If so then she can't burden Misterbug with these problems. She can't show weakness to him when he always place her in a high pedestal. She could go to Luka but Juleka and he might... Don't. <strong>Just no..</strong></em>
</p><p>"We'll get through this okay?" Alya whispered as Marinette spiraled down to a what-if-she-is-not-okay, hugging the bluenette who doesn't move from the sudden gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"But what about your investigation?" Marinette wonders, not wanting to be a bother. She is fine. They simply have to prove to her parents that she's fine. She really is. Why is Alya treating her like she isn't fine? Marinette blinked, reciprocating the hug as well. "You can't just give everything up Alya. I'm simply asking a favor. Besides, maybe this is all because of the weather? I'll be back to my happy self when the sun shines."</p><p>"Marinette. Global Warming begs to differ." Alya chuckled and Marinette is glad she managed to get her to laugh. Marinette pulled back to see Alya smiling but the cheer in her is still not there. Marinette squinted, confused why she'd be so worried for her. <em>Maybe she also experienced bullying in her past school? Maybe she has a friend in the past who also got bullied and- Stop speculating.</em></p><p>"Then stop treating me like glass. I've faced this before and I can do it again." Marinette reassured, but that didn't get her hopes up. <em>What's wrong? Why is everything I say wrong?</em> Marinette returns to taking down notes, hoping Alya stops worrying so much and go back to being normal. Marinette looks outside the window, seeing the rain stop. 'But no sunshine...'</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang, Marinette quickly gets dragged by Alya. The reporter ran like her life depended on it, raising her other hand to snag a surprised DJ. Marinette laughed as Alya grabbed Nino's hat. Nino looked greatly offended until he saw who took the hat.</p><p>"A shop opened up! Come on!" Alya yelled as she dragged Marinette outside. Marinette turned around to see Nino stood up with a relieved smile. She's pleased too. Alya seems to have gotten her fire back- Marinette turned just in time to tug Alya before she slipped, giggling as Alya recovered and kept running down the slippery hall.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette never thought she'd miss being a third wheel in a cafe shop before. Alya and Nino are so sweet together like marshmallows melting in hot chocolate. Marinette does not regret being their matchmaker. They are so perfect for each other that Marinette can watch them all day but not like a stalker because she's trying to stop the habit she swears to Plagg almighty.</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien unfriended <strong>XXXXXX</strong>?!" Alya gasped and Marinette looked up from her plate, dropping a block of cheese down to where Plagg's mouth is wide open.</p><p>"Yeah. He did it around 2 in the morning. It's weird man." Nino shook his head. "Lila tried talking to him, but Adrien blocked her messages <strong>and</strong> calls."</p><p>"Adrien doesn't mean that." Alya shook her head. "He and Lila are like <em>this</em> until  <strong>XXXXXX</strong> came remember?"</p><p>"I know but he doesn't want to tell me." Nino finished his bread, staring at Marinette. "Hey dudette. You usually finish an entire plate. Something up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm...?" Marinette can't seem to understand what's going on anymore. Adrien was awake at 2 in the morning? Did Misterbug actually went straight to Adrien after they departed to talk to Adrien? She doesn't know if she should be touch or angry. Misterbug is her partner who she's given up her lives on <strong>then</strong> there's the love of her life and soulmate Adrien Agreste. Marinette needs to take a side. 'But whose side?'</p><p>"Don't worry hun. Take your time." Alya comforts and Marinette raised a spoon to eat the curry rice with cheese and other spices. Japanese seem to like their curry despite the curry is a British/Indian cuisine... Marinette is getting her culinary knowledge mixed up again. She must be so stressed to do such a crime.</p><p> </p><p>"I was actually thinking if you said something to him." Nino looked at Alya meaningfully. "He did look at you guys from time to time."</p><p>"I didn't notice!" Alya admitted, mixing her curry to cool it down. "I was busy writing down notes and thinking how to make Marinette happy."</p><p>"I am happy." Marinette managed to butt in, peeved Alya took that much time to think of something so easy to do. "And what are we talking about again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh god. This is bad." Nino commented and Marinette pouted. "You always catch up to anything. I hope things go well for you dudette."</p><p>"Nino. Stop avoiding the topic." Marinette frowned. "What do you mean the new girl and Lila got blocked by Adrien? What's so bad being blocked by someone?"</p><p>"That's like a slap in the face, Mari." Alya explained and Marinette nodded slowly. Alya explained further. "If someone blocks you, that means you're annoying them or did something bad. Here. Let me see your phone and maybe we can see who's bullying you."</p><p> </p><p>"Funny story actually..." Marinette scratched the back of her head, laughing uneasily. She couldn't look into their eyes. "I... lost it?"</p><p>"..." Both teenagers stared at her and Marinette did not like those deadpan expression. Marinette waved her hands, "But don't worry! It took me a week before I got enough money to buy another phone. Want to help me buy one after school?"</p><p>"How did you survive for an entire week without a phone?!" Alya shook Marinette's shoulders. "I'd be dead by the third day!"</p><p> </p><p>"It makes more sense why you weren't alerted of what Lila planned for this whole month!" Nino face palmed while Alya continued shaking her shoulders. Nino groaned. "We honestly thought you were ignoring us M, even Adrien!"</p><p>"Hey. I get to use my desktop to read your messages." Marinette admitted.</p><p>"A phone text is different from a groupchat or personal message." Alya hugged her close, petting her head. "It's more intimate like a secret between you and the other."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. How about we finish our meal first? Lunch time is almost over." Marinette asked instead. She likes the warmth around her, but she can't stay with her friends forever. They have their own lives. She has to face her own. Don't.. Don't rely on them. They won't be able to be there for you when you're at your lowest. That... That's a fact. No one can always be there when they're needed. <em>That's reality.</em></p><p>Walking out with her friends, Marinette laughed as they started talking about Alix and Kim making yet another ridiculous dare in the swimming pool. Alya looked at Marinette and she can't really refuse to the Sunday visit to <strong>XXXXXX</strong>'s pool party. It's to help Alya get evidence and maybe Alya would realize Lila isn't so nice after all...?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Heading back to school, Marinette finds herself being accompanied by her friends-and-temporary-escorts. It was a silly notion, considering she's Lady Noire. She's way stronger than both of them but the act of having someone by herself is comforting. Then... She arrived to her locker and it's.. emitting a foul smell inside it.</p>
    <p>Nino and Alya told her not to touch it because it's clearly something dead, but Marinette needs to not cause a problem in the locker room. The longer the thing is there, the longer everyone will smell the horrid smell.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"A rat." Marinette used her knitting needles to chopstick the dead rodent. Nino and Alya are outside, not liking the smell and not letting anyone in for the time being. Marinette dumps it in a plastic bag, throwing the other disposable objects it touched and tied the plastic bag. She then pulled out a bowl and baking soda and placed it in her locker. She closed her locker and puller out her spray to begin spraying around the room.</p>
    <p>It took five minutes before Marinette went back to her friends. They didn't say anything, not even a sympathy.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>...</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Why are you three late?" Miss Mendeleiev asked as they reached the chemistry room.</p>
    <p>"Somewhere at the start of class hours, a rat managed to break into my locker to eat my cheese stash, only to die from an aneurysm..." Marinette explained, carrying the cheese canister. "... For being unable to open the cheese canister."</p>
    <p>"Why were Alya and Nino waiting for you?" The science teacher inquired.</p>
    <p>"To protect me from an akuma." Marinette agreed. "Considering I will be in great distress for seeing a bakery's worse enemy."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"..." The teacher and student stared at each other.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"This sounds like BS." Kim mouthed.</p>
    <p>"I know." Alix cannot believe it either. Actually, a lot of people wouldn't believe such a theory until Alya showed the pictures Marinette took with Alya's phone.</p>
    <p>"Accepted. Go to your partners." Miss Mendeleiev ignored the loud shouts from the class, giving the trio their respective blank report papers. "Lahiffe with Césaire. Dupain-Cheng head to Agreste."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Good luck." Alya wished back as they went to their seats. Marinette trudged to Adrien, dreading what to tell Adrien on what Misterbug did to him. An apology? No. What if Misterbug didn't say the identity and she revealed herself to him. <em>Uhhhhh</em></p>
    <p>"Glad to be partners with you, Marinette." Adrien smiled and it's so bright and real cheery that Marinette smiled back. "The last time we became partners was in... Hm."</p>
    <p>"That's okay. You have photoshoots to deal with." Marinette told him but Adrien looked actually sad being unable to remember a time they were together last semester ago. Marinette sits down, looking at the test tube racks. "And you needed to help Lila catch up. Don't think about it."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"But you're one of my uh.. greatest friends Marinette." Adrien has upgraded her title to greatest. "You're really an amazing girl."</p>
    <p>"Thanks.." Marinette has never been more friend zoned than ever before. However, she was so focused on the tasks at hand to notice Adrien trying to start another conversation with her.</p>
    <p>"And if Misterbug told you anything, ignore him. He's just being a worrybug." Marinette explained as she set the paper down to look at him. When Marinette looks up at him, Adrien froze like a deer staring at a car's headlights on. What a strange expression. Marinette asked again. "Shall we start the experimentation?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I..." Adrien seems to want to say something but closed his mouth. He smiled and Marinette pushes down that bad feeling <strike>that it's your fault</strike> deeper and away from the surface. "Sure. The sooner, the better."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What if</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i> what if...</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong><span class="u">Drop it</span> Adrien.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she and Adrien finished the assignment, Adrien begins this whole speech of how he's wrong about the advice on the high road thing and how she's not doing well because of it. She, on the other hand, tells him repeatedly that it's not wrong and that he shouldn't be apologizing on an advice that prevented Lila from getting akumatized. He also shouldn't be saying sorry if he's threatened by a certain crimson hero and that Lady Noire will take care of him, but Adrien is so adamant that he's wrong that it's starting to tick her off.</p><p>But she chose the wrong words.<em> Why is Adrien growing more and more frustrated? </em>Adrien looks upset and she wants to bring his smile back and have everything back to normal, but life isn't like a miraculous cure. She doesn't know how to make him drop the subject he insists on fixing when there is nothing to fix because everyone and everything is fine!</p><p> </p><p>"Holy Trick! Bob Roth is calling my number?! Do you think this has something to do with XY or better, <strong>the</strong> Jagged Stone?" Alya shrieked as Marinette, her and Nino walked to the gym. Since Miss Bustier needed to handle some matters, their homeroom teacher told the new class rep to try out the various EPS available. Ergo, <strong>Swimming</strong>. Adrien got dragged by Lila to talk about <em>stuff</em> so Marinette caught up with her couple friends during the break. Even though Adrien isn't here, Marinette can't stop thinking of him. She keeps rewinding her memories, trying to find what she did wrong.</p><p>"Nice. Maybe it's the interview Lila promised you with?" Nino smiled as the entered the gym. Alya fan girls even more as Marinette followed behind them.</p><p>"♪~" Marinette has Nino's water-resistant earpods on, happily listening to the beat. It's to calm her down for whatever Adrien wants to start in the chemistry room. Music is a great way to calm people down.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Lila!" Alya called out and Lila turned away from her group to smile at the reporter.</p><p>"On what?" Lila asked. Nino and Alya are wearing their school swimsuits just like Marinette, ready to take swimming classes.</p><p>"For this!" Alya decides to press her phone in loud speaker for everyone in two meter radius to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Oh thank God!</strong>" Bob Roth exclaimed and several heads turned to that direction. Rose, Juleka and Ivan glared at them to be more specific. The man's voice is so loud that even Marinette paused at the familiar douche voice. "<strong>Hello young lady! You must be friends with Dupain-Cheng.</strong>"</p><p>"Yes but are you calling me for the interview-" Alya looked back at a wide-eyed bluenette and another realization dropped onto the floor.</p><p>"<strong>Is she there with you? She better be 'coz she placed you in her contacts.</strong>" Bob Roth may also be saying too much, but he doesn't know that. Marinette removed one ear pod, holding her hand out for Alya to give her phone. "<strong>Call her over. I've been trying to get in touch for an entire week!</strong>"</p><p>"Hello Roth. I hope you're not mistaken but I've talked to Jagged Stone three days ago about the cover's deadline." Marinette inquired, staring down at Alya's phone. "It's this week Friday unless something came up?"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Of course something came up! The public is losing interest over the incoming album like flies to cold pancakes! We need to hype them up! Keep them motivated and catch them off guard! What are you stalling for? You've heard the new songs, got those VIP premium tickets and a special guest reservation!</strong>" Bob Roth sounds mighty angry but Marinette blinked very slowly at the man's words. "<strong>Hey! Answer me here! Am I talking to a wall or something?!</strong>"</p><p>"Did you send all this via my phone?" Marinette asked and added. "I lost my phone last week and will buy another after school. Can you send this to me through hand delivery instead? I'm sure you know my address."</p><p>"<strong>WHAT?!</strong> <strong>HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT ABLE TO BUY A PHONE?! USE YOUR COMMISSION MONEY!</strong>" Bob Roth has grown even louder and more irritated. Marinette lowered the volume, raising her hand to Alya and Nino that she will head outside. She starts walking out, thinking of an excuse that resonates with her current situation.</p><p> </p><p>"I used it up for my studies." Marinette did need to keep replenishing her art material and buy her books back because some were really beyond repair. "And can you keep your voice down? I'm in school and I would appreciate not having my eardrums pop."</p><p>"<strong>Just have the cover by tomorrow and we'll figure this out...</strong>" Bob Roth exhaled, letting the stress out. Marinette knows he and Jagged don't get along. She too doesn't like him either, but Penny says he's one of the best promoter in the industry. "<strong>Sorry 'bout that. Last month's like the damn hunger games and my kid's being a... Uh kid.</strong>"</p><p>"It's all right. I'll have the cover done tomorrow." Marinette told the man, whispering an apology to the swimming teacher. She leans on the wall, fiddling with her loose ear pod. "Anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Buy a phone.</strong>" Bob Roth hung up and Marinette sighed. She rubbed her ring, not sure why this has to happen in the first day of the month. 'Things will get better..'</p><p> </p><p>When she entered back to the gym to where the swimming pool were, she wondered why people are clumped in groups. <em>Something happened while she's gone.</em> Marinette carefully walked to Alya and gave her phone back. They're staring at her. <em>Why are they staring at her that way?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p>The teacher called Marinette's name before she could hear what Alya has to say, walking to where Adrien, Nino and the new girl are. She wished she had Plagg with her. He usually knows how to decipher whatever is happening around them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was after swimming class that Marinette realized the feeling of being under the  water is the same <strong>feeling</strong> she gets in her bedroom when Plagg leaves her to talk to Tikki.</p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p><em> It's this inability to breathe and swim up towards the surface. This questionable cold feeling all around her with her eyes open </em> <em>but something invisible is  dragging her down. Unlike swimming, her body won't work and she keeps sinking to the point she can't even catch a glimmer of light..</em></p>
  </blockquote>
  <p>Being the last one to leave the pool and change, she told her revelation to Plagg in the changing room. The black cat jokingly told her to tell him if she were to decide to hurt herself or something. <span class="u">It has to be a joke.</span> Marinette would never think of such a thing. That was a coward's way out. Besides, she has so much to live for. She doesn't understand how her kwami would come up with this concern.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Hey Al!" Marinette greeted as she recently got out of the changing room. Marinette scanned the hallways, curious why no one is talking loudly. They're all whispering and clumped to groups. Worse, most of those whispering are girls and Marinette, as a fellow female, knows what whispers can do. Wait. Is that really the worse when she came up with another terrible conclusion? As a past class rep, Marinette knows something is brewing and it's not good.</p>
  <p>"Where's Nino?" Marinette walked alongside Alya, carrying a light duffel bag.</p>
  <p>"He forgot he needed to do stuff after class." Alya doesn't look happy.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"So just you and me huh?" Marinette asked, hugging her bag. This is bad. Her instinct tells her something is amiss. "Alya?"</p>
  <p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Alya asked, looking at her with hurt eyes. "What else are you hiding from me?"</p>
  <p><br/>"But Alya! You already know I make covers with Jagged Stone." Marinette reasoned, confused why this is what got her friend so worked up. There has to be another reason right? Marinette continued. "And didn't you say Lila's going to recommend you to him? Why would I do a double recommend? You'd look.. you know?"</p>
  <p>"Yeah... Right." Alya doesn't believe her. First Adrien and now Alya? <em>I thought I solved this problem. <strike>No you didn't. Lila is still there spreading lies here and there.</strike></em> Marinette can't get a break, can she? Alya apologized, a tactic Marinette is very familiar with. "I got a call from my mom and..."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It's okay. Family first right?" Marinette used that tactic on Alya before, but it's to do superhero work. "No problem! I'll text you later when I get my new phone."</p>
  <p>"Don't stay out too late." Alya gave her a hair clamp, smiling at the bluenette. "Let's plan tonight."</p>
  <p>"Tonight.." Marinette smiles back, but she doesn't feel it. It's a slightly painful smile, the pain more on her chest than her face strain.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Buying her phone with Plagg's terrible advice (they goofed around and bought more cheese), Marinette went back home in a cheerful mood. Carrying bags of fabric and materials to finish the remaining commission from her classmates, the bluenette couldn't wait to reconnect with everyone. She wonders what they wanted to tell her last week. It must be important. <em>It has to be.</em></p>
  <p><em>Any moment now..</em> Marinette glanced at her phone for any notification. She texted Alya, but no response. She also sent a message on groupchat with her new phone number. She received a message from Adrien, but Marinette doesn't know what to say yet. Usually, Alya would help her compose the message.</p>
  <p><em>Any... Moment...</em> Marinette keeps sketching in her tablet, waiting for the familiar ding. Plagg is growing impatient, circling around her and bribing her to sleep. <em>It's already pass twelve, pass one, pass..</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"<em>She's not going to answer kitten.</em>"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to note LBCNfan for somehow managing to read the chapters like the speed of light. Makes me wonder how... O_o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It doesn't?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Deny it. That's all she can do.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>It's the first week of the second month.</strong> Something's wrong. Marinette knows so. It's still there, lingering in the classroom... Spreading pass the hallways and down to the courtyard, <em>increasing its number in an alarming rate.</em> There are so many eyes on her, judging her, criticizing her... Just like when she's Lady Noire. This makes her melancholic, almost sad at the thought.</p><p>Her friends aren't ignoring her completely anymore, but they sound rather... <em>mean</em>. It's that tone Chloé use when the blonde goes passive-aggressive on her. It makes Marinette sad how Chloé is her only reference to all this strangeness. To compare her friends and strangers to Chloé doesn't sound right. It just... Doesn't.</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette hugged her purse, walking into her classroom until a familiar duo pulled her over. Marinette lets the two girls take her somewhere, being early for ten minutes due to her inability to sleep yet again. Arriving into a classroom, Marinette asked. "Is something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p>"Listen. Marinette. I know you're an amazing girl and all" Aurore started and Marinette wondered what she and Mireille are talking about. It must be something important- "But you should really control your crush with Adrien."</p>
  <p>"Excuse me?" Marinette did not see that coming. The last time she thought of Adrien in a crush-way would be... When Misterbug ruined her chances with the model. <em>No. Go way back.</em> The last time Marinette thought of Adrien in a love-love way is... After Miracle Queen where she tries her best to let Adrien go and where she shared ice cream with Luka. Right? Marinette also remembers eating tubs of ice cream with Plagg.</p>
  <p>"We heard from Lila you stalk Adrien and that's really disturbing to be honest." Mireille spoke as well and Marinette frowned. "Please Marinette? If we didn't know who you were, we wouldn't have defended you from the <em>other girls</em>. I know you're better than that. You can change!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"But I'm not..." Marinette doesn't get it. So one rumor is her being a creepy stalker to a popular teen model. That's why so many girls dislike her for being a weirdo.</p>
  <p>"Did you or did you not stalk him?" Aurore asked and Marinette crossed her arms, feeling awfully small as the two cornered her.</p>
  <p>"I did but I stopped-" Marinette admitted. They didn't listen, already telling Marinette it's unhealthy and that he already has a girlfriend and it's because of her they broke up- "What?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Adrien and Kagami broke up?" Marinette asked.</p>
  <p>"Adrien and Kagami?" Aurore raised an eyebrow. "No no. Adrien and <strong>********</strong>"</p>
  <p>"They looked so happy together until after the first month." Mireille supplied. Marinette leaned on the wall, placing one hand on her forehead. Adrien and Kagami aren't dating? Adrien is dating the fake? Adrien broke up with the fake because of Misterbug? <em>Nonononono</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I think that's the only saving grace to the situation really." Mireille glanced over Aurore as Marinette breathed through her mouth. <em>Deep breaths. In... Out...</em></p>
  <p>"Yeah but then he could just go back to Lila." Aurore pointed out. "Didn't you see the latest fashion magazine- Woah!"</p>
  <p>"I think we better get out of here." Mireille noticed the lights in the abandoned no-window classroom flicker.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"We should." Aurore agreed, asking Marinette who's still taking deep breaths. "Marinette? Are you okay?"</p>
  <p>"Fine.." Marinette reassured, waving her other hand. "You guys go on ahead... I'm processing <strong>huge</strong> stuff."</p>
  <p>"But." Aurore reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but it was pulled away.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"The bell is going to ring. We can't be late with Miss Mendeleiev." Mireille told her classmate.</p>
  <p>"Bye.." Marinette whispered and she can hear them head out, hearing Aurore's final words: "Call me when you need a friend!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>...</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Plagg..." Marinette scolds, but it has no weight to it. She slides slowly down to the floor, covering her mouth as her lips quivered. She can't seem to breathe enough oxygen through her nose, her vision flickering like the lights earlier. Splotches of darkness and it's dreadfully cold in here. Marinette asks, feeling something wet her cheeks. "Ma...Maybe... I'm not his... his (Marinette hiccuped.) type!"</p>
  <p>"<em><strong>Take it easy, bread.</strong></em>" Marinette can sense her kwami got out of her purse, zooming close to her ear. Marinette used her one hand to wipe her tears, the other blocking the sound her throat couldn't hold back. <em><strong>"Let's skip today! Let's do something fun and forget about this stuff okay?"</strong></em></p>
  <p>"O-okay..." Marinette hiccuped again and the black cat nuzzles her forehead. Marinette takes deep breaths, calming down to prevent an akuma. <em>Keep it together. </em>You can visit Jagged early and submit the covers. <em>You have to be fine.</em> Marinette sits there listlessly, ignoring the bell ringing outside. 'I have to be fine because if I'm not...'</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> 'Then something bad will happen.'</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>The next day, Marinette was perfectly fine and gave her classmates and other students the things they commissioned from her. They complained about the prices so Marinette decreased the price a little and they still got angry at her. Plagg hasn't left her to meet with Tikki ever since she said something about the pool analogy. Marinette doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. It's a good thing for her because Plagg will help her avoid an akuma attacking her. Bad thing because... <em>Every good has a bad so there has to be a reason.</em></p>
    <p>Alya is the only person Marinette can bear listen to and even then she doesn't sound happy. She has this hurt expression, similar to the look Misterbug gave her when she refuses to do their nightly star/cloud gazing. It's a rainy day. There are no stars to see. There are no funny-looking clouds. It's all rain and lightning with the sound of thunder.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>...</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Why are you here?" Marinette asked, resting her head on the palm of her left hand as she gaze outside the window. <em>Another rainy day</em>. The sun will come out eventually <strike>and everything will be back to normal.</strike> Marinette will get her friends back. She will be able to keep her stuff more than a week at least. She won't get anymore Are-you-okay? questions from adults. Most importantly, her civilian forms loses her burden entirely so she can simply focus more as Lady Noire. <em>Where are the akuma and amok by the way?</em></p>
    <p>The more she says everything is okay, the more her own mind tells her otherwise. It's probably a psychology thing. Right... She's sitting beside Adrien now. She should look at him. Marinette does just that, bluebell eyes staring at Adrien then down at the pastries he placed on the table.</p>
    <p>"The teachers don't want us eating during class." Marinette whispered and Adrien broke half of the croissant.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"We're an exception. Here." Adrien smiled, offering the croissant. Adrien loves croissants. He isn't the type to share his food, especially his favorite. <em>Must be Misterbug.. He's only acting this way because of Misterbug.</em></p>
    <p>"No thanks." Marinette told the truth, thinking she'll get a milk tea instead. Something that gains a lot of weight or something. Food or drinks that's easy to finish. Marinette scribbles down her temporary notes, looking at the blackboard. "Maybe later."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Oh.." Adrien sounded rather dejected, but Marinette really isn't in the mood to eat buttery croissant. The two listened to the lecture, not really paying attention to it specifically. Marinette can feel his eyes staring at her, trying to drill at her soul like the rest but also different. It's like a sad hamster wanting to get adopted. <em>Did I just compare Adrien to a hamster?</em> The sad part of this is the fact the teacher told them to answer two pages of their book before leaving the class alone to take a short bathroom break.</p>
    <p>'He answered the pages too fast.' Marinette spent a good five minutes and Adrien finished seconds later. Marinette is staring at the window, but the tension is very thick. She has to break it, but it can't be an icebreaker. Her icebreakers suck according to Misterbug. Marinette rubbed her black cat ring for some progress. <em>Let's go for something interesting.</em></p>
    <p>"Why did you break up with the newbie?" Placing her hand to set a gap between him and her on the bench, Marinette looked at Adrien already gulping down his third croissant. Marinette blinked as Adrien quickly wiped his mouth of the crumbs, unfazed at the teenager's hunger. "And why aren't you with Lila? Aren't you two together?"</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"?!" Adrien was drinking water when he started coughing at her latter questions. Marinette watched up, seeing on her periphery other interested classmates such as Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel. Adrien leaned close and he really didn't need to rest his hands on top of her hand. <em>Must be a show of dominance!</em> Adrien answered. "First off. The last girlfriend I have is Kagami and we decided it's not a great time."</p>
    <p>"<strong>******** </strong>is similar to Lila. She's new here and she needed help on her assignments. We were never a thing." Adrien is speaking slowly as if he wants to let these words sink in. It might have, but Marinette has been rather numb lately. Deep and shallow injuries are still injuries in the end. It's either she ignores it or tends to it, usually the former because they always recover. It's the miracle of the human body. Adrien said another thing. "Lila and I are not a thing. My father may want us to be together, but I don't."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"So you don't like Lady Noire anymore..." Marinette concluded and he gave her that look. A searching look, but also something foreign. Did Adrien find out like Alya? Does he know the new girl is a mere copycat or is it really all because of Misterbug? Marinette doesn't know anymore. Her head is heavy, but not. It's not working the way she wants it to be.</p>
    <p>"I still do." Adrien murmured and Marinette wants to know why. Lady Noire isn't popular. Lady Noire is a villain waiting to happen. Lady Noire also sneaks into his room to play his video games. <em>Fun times.</em> Adrien asked. "But as a friend."</p>
    <p>"Hn.." Marinette wants to raise her hand and poke those green eyes. It's like Plagg's eyes but human. It's been a long time since Marinette gazed at Adrien's forest green eyes so would it be okay to take a closer look-</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Great!" Marinette pulled back, moving her stuff closer to the edge.</p>
    <p>'Don't do that.. You are not Lady Noire. Remember personal distance.' Marinette hugs her purse and flattens her hair at the back, not sure what else to say. She knows Adrien has so much at stake if he does one wrong move. This is why Marinette can't tell him anything. She doesn't want him to get pulled out from school because of her. She wants Adrien to be happy at least, spending time with his friends and exploring the world. Marinette doesn't want to be the reason he's gone.</p>
    <p>"More friends for you." Marinette also realized she got friend zoned twice. Plagg is probably laughing his butt in her purse. "That's nice."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Yeah... (Adrien changed the topic.) Alya was saying you have a sleepover this Friday. Can I come?" Adrien asked and Marinette slowly looked back at the blonde. He looks very nervous which is suspicious, but it must be Alya's vengeance for getting paired up so well with Nino. However, Marinette swore she heard Alya talking about Lila and Adrien together so maybe... Misterbug. He's the only suspect in this! Misterbug surely knows of her identity and is trying his best to make her happy by threatening Adrien. <em>That is not what I wanted..</em></p>
    <p>"Weren't you invited to come with Lila to Nightingale's concert this Friday?" Marinette also wants to know if Alya changed her mind to coming with her. She already hinted to her parents of a possible friend sleepover but not who. Bringing a boy might work, but Marinette will need to come up with a logical explanation how she willingly let the teenager who broke her heart in various ways become her BF. "The concert will be catered by my parents so if you're thinking of getting free fresh croissants, you're out of luck."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>That's a whole level of pain she placed onto herself right there.</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Is it strange wanting to spend time with a friend?" Adrien asked and Marinette wanted to say: <strong>No. No it isn't.</strong> but her mind tells her: <strong>Yes. There is a catch. There will always be a motive.</strong> Marinette closed her mouth and tilted her head.</p>
    <p>"It is." Marinette muttered, looking back at him. She can't deny forever. Her thoughts are filled to the brim, dripping and staining the rest of her memories with something rather acidic. She might not be as optimistic as she thought she was. "You should ask Nathalie first just to be sure.. We'll talk about it later."</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>"I'll let you know as soon as possible!" Adrien is smiling again, giving her a firm hug. "I'll bring some games I wanted to play with a co-op and some anime you have to watch..."</p>
    <p>"..." Marinette lets him hug her, resting her head on his shoulder like a doll.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>Adrien is bright and warm like a candle's flame... Maybe like the sun, but he's not that bright and warm to be honest. He's almost always so optimistic and forgiving despite the cold environment in his house and the loss of his mother. There are a ton of factors that could get Adrien akumatized right off the bat, but he hasn't. Adrien is just... like sunshine.</p>
    <p><em>So why isn't she feeling his warmth? Why does everything still look so dim?</em> Adrien isn't sunshine<em> per se</em>. Maybe Adrien really is the sun?</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>
      <em>Moving away and never coming back.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There has to be a solution!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Marinette knew it.</strong> Adrien couldn't come over. Marinette also received a message from Alya that she has an interview with Clara Nightingale this Friday. <strong>Marinette is alone in the house.</strong> Her parents told her to call them as they head over to cater the concert. <strong>Despite her intuition,</strong> <strong>Marinette made food in case someone does come.</strong> She ends up staying in her room with the pastries, her computer and Plagg in company. <strong>A rainy day.</strong> Marinette reads her friend's posts, liking how much fun they're having there. <strong>Marinette found the hate posts about her</strong><strong>.</strong></p><p>She picks each post apart, trying to determine why a person would post something like that. Her parents must have seen this. <em>How long has this been here?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="bbVIQb">
  <p>"You could plead a lighter sentence?" Plagg suggested, eating his cheese as he watched Marinette moved her lips up, scrunching her nose. <strike>The girl is treating the entire thing like a puzzle, but there's nothing to it but human envy</strike>. The black cat circled around her head, "Come on  bread! It's not that bad."</p>
  <p>"Plagg! It's pretty bad because how can I arrive in time when an akuma comes when my parents are going to do whatever the internet tells them to make me do?!" Marinette slaps her cheek with her hands, rolling her chair as she knows her parents will give her the talk as soon as they get back. Knowing her parents, they'll talk to Alya and because she and Alya didn't talk, her Maman will know she's guilty and?! Marinette screamed. "I need a remedy! I have to make a solution! Why did I procrastinate on this, Plagg?! Oh kwami!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Okay. Maybe it's a little bad..." Plagg watched Marinette walk back and forth in her room, landing on her table to stare back at the posts. "But what if we make a reason why they're like that?"</p>
  <p>"It's eight PM, Plagg. What person would want to accept someone as ordinary as me?!" Marinette flopped onto her chaste, groaning at her reckless and laziness. "They'll come back at three and that won't be enough time to make plans for anything!"</p>
  <p>"You underestimate us!" Plagg started clanking on her keyboard and Marinette sat up to look at his direction. "Since I know you, I'll let you join a number of contests starting tomorrow."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What the heck, Plagg?!" Marinette stood up and tripped in air. The bad luck! Marinette grunted as she raised herself with one arm. "How will that help me?!"</p>
  <p>"I'm giving you an excuse why the humans hate you." Plagg clicked apply and went to another website to apply and send the application as well. "It's the easiest way! Trust me!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Hold up! I veto your decision!" Marinette stood up and ran once more, tripping again and the chair falls on her. "Ow!"</p>
  <p>"You're going to thank me, kitten." Plagg grinned, taking note of the time period and venue, signing in another random contest.</p>
  <p>"No! You are going to kill me!" Marinette managed to stand up just in time to see Plagg finish the last application. Marinette felt her left cheek muscle twitch, quickly pushing Plagg away from the keyboard to stare at the numerous contests. "What did you do?!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>*Ding! Ding! Ding!*</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"It's time to utilize our inner skill... Cramming!" Plagg cackled as Marinette grabbed her phone to stare at the numerous notification, throwing it back to the table. <strong>Art design contest </strong>- doable. <strong>Some random RPG game</strong> - so-so. <strong>HEMA</strong> - What is this? <strong>Bake-off</strong> - Bonus points to her parents. <strong>Another Gabriel contest</strong> - <em>Fun.</em> <strong>Ice Skating contest</strong> - WAAAIIIIT! <strong>Music contest</strong> - <em>WHAAAAAAAAAAAA</em></p>
  <p>"Listen you!" Marinette points at the mischievous black mini cat mouse thing. "The <strong>Art design contest</strong> has a deadline at the <strong>strike of twelve today</strong>. That's do-able so thank you. The RPG tournament called <strong>Imperium</strong> may be unfamiliar with me, but the competition is solo and is <strong>tomorrow starting four PM</strong>. Again. Do-able. I'm very good at understanding and killing players. I'm glad you chose a mobile game because my phone is gone and my parents would never know if I really am addicted to said game. Good. We were at the right track, Plagg. <span class="u">We should have stuck to the golden road!</span>"</p>
  <p>"Who needs gold when you have cheese?" Plagg let out a raspberry noise. Marinette crossed her arms, irked.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I..." Marinette huffed. "You signed me up in a <b>HEMA</b>? What is HEMA?"</p>
  <p>"Longsword fighting. They're really desperate for some action and you're the girl. You should probably purchase it online ASAP." Plagg snickered. "Unless you wanna borrow from the other smelly guys."</p>
  <p>"..." Marinette tapped her arm with her right index finger. A swordsmanship battle. She can deal with this. Marinette sighed. "The contest is <strong>this Sunday</strong>. Right after the gaming tournament, I have to go to Marseille, Plagg. I am going to freaking sleep in the train just to head to the area!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I thought you got over your fear of the metro." Plagg shrugged. Marinette slapped her face like a real face palm. <em>Alya would be so proud of her.</em> Marinette blew a puff of air out of her mouth. <em>Calm down. Plagg only has good intentions. It's better than nothing.</em></p>
  <p>"Thank. <strong>you</strong>." Marinette struggled to say the words and Plagg laughed. It's moments like these Marinette wished she has her partner's kwami. Tikki would be so reasonable and supportive and not a crazy cheese-eater!</p>
  <p>"Continue." Plagg waved his paws and Marinette flexed her hands.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You signed me up in an <strong>national bake-off contest</strong> which I might not be able to-" Marinette wanted to scream when she heard another DING. Plagg glanced at the phone <strike>Marinette threw</strike> and look back at Marinette. They shared a look. Marinette knows their BAD LUCK would mean they got accepted.</p>
  <p>"The good news, it's about pastries and I am a trained baker who just don't want to be a baker as a career." Marinette wants to strangle someone. <em>If Misterbug were to come here right now that would be great.</em></p>
  <p>"Jagged is one of the honorary guests so we're gonna have some fun. It's <strong>next week Friday afternoon until night</strong> if we reach the finals. No sleep for us huh? Oh and we can stay in the <strong>brat's hotel</strong> and hitch a ride if you want?" Plagg commented and Marinette knows this is bad but it's not over. "Go on."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I need to design and model four pieces based on the weather and send the portfolio to GABRIEL.. I already got that done." Marinette looked at her cabinets. "But if inspiration strikes then I'll make another set."</p>
  <p>"Yippee." Plagg said with much sarcasm. Marinette laughed, shaking her head as she sat down. Being with Plagg really distracts her from the heavy and dark moments. 'Maybe he knows what he's doing?'</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"The <strong>Ice skating contest</strong>... Why?" Marinette knows ice skating needs so much work. She needs equipment, an attire, music to go in theme with her moves. She doesn't even have a teacher!</p>
  <p>"Remember that guy at the ice rink? Let's go visit him. He's probably there being a weirdo." Plagg suggested and Marinette dropped her arms.</p>
  <p>"The ice skating contest is next week, <strong>Saturday afternoon</strong>." Marinette told herself more than Plagg. "I have seven days to come up with a song, some moves and pray to the gods I don't ruin myself."</p>
  <p>"Nightingale will be there too." Plagg glanced back at the phone and Marinette slapped her cheeks once more. "Don't slap too hard. Get your jacket and let's visit the guy. I hear his sales are peachy."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Then there's the <strong>music contest</strong> at next week, <strong>Sunday morning</strong>." Marinette stood up and threw her raincoat on her being. Plagg shut down her desktop, zooming to go underneath her hoodie. Marinette giggled as Plagg nuzzled her cheek. "Now let's take a cab so I can draw along the way."</p>
  <p>"As long as we come back home before your parents." Plagg commented as Marinette ran down with her phone, keys and a wallet.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For now, Marinette will worry about the students hating her later. Right now, Marinette will fight to continue staying in <strong>Collège Françoise Dupont!</strong></p>
  <p>Marinette is at her final year in this school. She won't transfer out. She refuse to get pulled out and lose her friends. Marinette knows she's fine. There is nothing wrong with her. However, if no one believes her then maybe distracting her parents would work? Make an excuse of the sudden animosity from the student body. Make an excuse so her parents would think she's the problem - that her <em>strive</em> to greatness is wrong(?) and the problem isn't because everyone hates her because <span class="u"><strong>everyone doesn't hate her.</strong></span> Everyone is...<em> <strike>Just what?</strike></em></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Marinette is stubborn, think about Plagg. o-o Chaotic duo. I cannot.</p><p> </p><p>I need Plagg. Plagg is my bread.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Everything has to get better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Faltering optimism traveling within Purgatory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting accepted by a very happy <strong>Philippe</strong> because she is apparently the only one signed up in a ice skating contest. <em>Plagg is laughing his head off at her situation.</em> The adult was talking about choreography, flips, twirls, etc. He quickly took her phone and gave her his number so they can practice every 5 to 7 PM for the competition. <em>Another to-do.</em> Marinette is glad that Philippe had friends who were medalist figure skaters, but he isn't... So there are <em>problems.</em></p><p>Marinette then used this as her reasons why she arrives late after school sometimes, not wanting to get them angry for learning her 'passion' in skating. One call from Philippe and their parents permitted she comes visit the ice rink every night but come back as soon as possible.</p><p>The next thing Marinette told them at 2:30 in the morning is that she joined a <strong>Longsword fighting competition</strong> thing which again resulted to a phone call. The advertiser agreed and lied(?) for her sake that she had sign up in advance and is a diligent fighter. After the awkward cheery talk from the promoter, Marinette tells them she won third place in a <strong>digital art contest</strong> to pay for the funds to participate in those events.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette moved to talk about <strong>Imperium</strong> which she read and played for an hour before her parents arrived back home. Marinette already talked with a fellow player and the guy told her that the tournament is like entering the ARENA. (IF SHE CAN SURVIVE FOR THE ENTIRE NIGHT AND LEARN THE MECHANICS, SHE MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE.) Marinette used this to explain why she didn't have her friends coming over to her area the last months.</p><p>Her maman looked disappointed, but that was quickly washed away when they heard about the <strong>bake-off</strong> because that would be a great promotion to the bakery. They merely nodded their head when Marinette said she recently finished making the whole pieces for another <strong>GABRIEL contest</strong>. <em>Is she always joining a GABRIEL contest?</em></p><p>Before she can speak further, they pat her head and told her that she surprised them enough for tonight. <strike>Marinette will talk about the music contest later, after she gets a piece or song.</strike></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Godlike.</strong>" The phone echoed as Marinette continues killing people.</p><p>"You want me to do it?" Plagg yawned, curling up beside his chosen as Marinette kept grinding to get her player <strong>Black_meow</strong> some recognition.</p><p>"No." Marinette kept searching for targets, scanning her surroundings and looting the KO players. "I feel like I'm a grave robber though."</p><p>"For a just cause." Plagg closed his eyes, resting beside the female.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Plagg." Marinette mumbled, distracted but it feels like this is a nice distraction. She knows there are a ton of problems but the current obstacle grabs all of her attention.</p><p>"You're a kitten." Plagg spoke out. "A curious and stubborn kitten. Thank the guardian you have cheese on you."</p><p>"We'll buy Camembert later with the prize money. Sounds good to you?" Marinette smiled as Plagg purred.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh." Plagg rubbed against Marinette's neck, curling up. "Night.."</p><p>"Night." Marinette remains smiling. Things will get better. Everything will get better. 'I have to believe in it. Not all hope is lost. I'll be fine. I will be fine.'</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Marinette fell asleep after reaching the TOP 1 Spot, quickly killed by a noob as her eyes failed on her.</p><p>"Morning." It was Plagg who woke up an hour later to see the female fallen asleep with the phone resting on her side.</p><p>"Huh." Plagg shook his head, grabbing the phone and plugging the charger and its connector into the phone and the electric socket. The black cat then went to Marinette's side and nudged her first. <strong>Nothing</strong>.</p><p>"Now where is it?" Plagg searched the room and grabs a bottle of water, floating up and splashing the girl with water.</p><p>"A-ack?!" Marinette screamed, flailing her arms as Plagg laughed at her.  "Hey! Meanie!"</p><p> </p><p>"Morning to you." Plagg greeted and Marinette pouted. Marinette might either be experiencing the highs of the lack of sleep or something good will happen today.</p><p>"Morning." Marinette exhaled, not capable of maintaining anger at Plagg, sitting up and patting her hair. "But really? Water?"</p><p>"I dunno how your new phone works." Plagg raised an eyebrow and Marinette rolled her eyes. Plagg follows the female down her bed, speaking. "Gonna pack your stuff so get down and take a bath."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir..." Marinette agreed as she stretched her arms. 'Gotta look healthy.'</p><p> </p><p>Watching the female walk down the stairs, Plagg begins by opening the mini-fridge to pack his food. He quickly emptied a cheese canister because of yesterday and continued packing the usual disposable school material into her third bag.</p><p><em>'</em>What else?<em>'</em> Plagg tossed in some scissors because one can't be sure when one will need scissors. Plagg also grabbed some class photos that are pretty much contradictory to whatever is happening to his chosen. She's done so much dumb stuff for them and this is what his kitten gets?! He hopes these photos get destroyed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe then his kitten would learn to let go of that delusion</em>. It was unhealthy denying change. He doesn't get it. Marinette should accept change. She's the black cat for crying out loud. Change is their middle name... figuratively. Destruction will always come about change.</p><p>'Sometimes, I wonder what you'd do in my place Tikki.' Plagg pulled the bag onto the chair, grabbing the purse and also placing it on the chair. 'Would you let her stay in that school? Would you let her leave?'</p><p> </p><p>"Gah! Why am I overthinking? Fate will handle everything." Plagg shook his head, heading to the table to where the phone charges.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His kitten will be okay.</em>
</p><p>Even if her friends are idiots being manipulated by a fox, the love of her life is pussy footing around her like shards of glass and tons of enemies ready to cut her to pieces, Marinette will get through this. She has to.</p><p>
  <em>He will make sure of it.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's near the end of the first week of the month and the start of a full hellish schedule for her. Marinette texted Philippe about the other contests she'll be participating and he told her she was crazy... And that he supports her. <em>Plagg says not to trust the guy to find a song for her.</em></p><p>Marinette has a packed schedule. With her job as Lady Noire, she had no choice but to close her online Boutique for this month. Her clients can schedule a reserve or negotiate her in an emergency case, but Marinette needs to focus on the dump Plagg tossed at her. She managed to ask Luka for advice on how to craft a song, apologizing when he offered a one-on-one session because she really has no time to give unless she skips class. Luka offered to make a song for her, but Marinette fears what Juleka would say. <em><strong>No. Thank you.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>"..." Because of the akuma attacks in the recent years, the school adapted to a five-day schedule. More free time in the afternoon but they have Saturday classes. It's just two subjects today then they're free to go.</p><p>
  <em>People are watching her again, but now Marinette knows what they're thinking of... She's skimmed through the posts, taking each one to heart and wonder how and when she's ever done such a deed.</em>
</p><p>"..." Marinette keeps walking, no longer visiting the locker room. She already told Principal Damocles she won't be paying for her locker anymore. <em>It's not safe. Not safe anymore and too costly for her.</em></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The more steps she take into the school, the more she can feel that dark feeling come in. It's always here, waiting for her as if to push her to the ground. <em>Ignore it. Don't give into it.</em></p><p>'Today will be better!' Marinette lets out a smile after recalling her conversation with Plagg. 'We'll get pass this..'</p><p>"♪~" Marinette hums a tune, looking back at her phone to read the rules of HEMA messaged to her via the promoter. Apparently, HEMA means Historical European Martial Arts and it's a pretty decent sport? Can she call it that when it isn't?? Marinette finds this confusing but the guy sponsoring the competition wants people to go back to their historical roots etc.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Longsword fighting is like fencing but with a rather realistic sense and rule to it. Marinette basically needs to get to close range, strike her opponent and withdraw without getting hit by her opponent. Of course, she needs to know what style to choose but she can think about that later.</p>
  <p>The HEMA competition states that the opponent can minus the point of the winner through an afterblow - the attack of her enemy during the time period of her landing a hit and after when she tries to withdraw.</p>
  <p>The head gives the most number of points followed by the torso, legs and the arm. The arm gives more points though with the diversity of attacks she can commit to unlike the legs and torso. <strong>Cut, thrust, slice and pommel </strong>- Cut and thrusts are her best bet to getting points but a slice at her enemy's head is nice too.</p>
  <p>There are more tricks allowed here. If she can manipulate the blade to disable the enemy to hitting her while striking him/her down either when the enemy plans on defending, attacking or trying to land an after low at her. It's called a controlled thrust and she gets an additional point here. She is also required to hold the sword with both hands, but there is an exception... Marinette doesn't want to think of that much. Too much rules will ruin her mood.</p>
  <p>In the end, the match will conclude once she or her enemy gets 9 points.</p>
</blockquote><p>'I got lucky when the equipment I bought is near the area.' Marinette thought, glad the promoter is being nice to newbies as to store their stuff. 'Plagg might be right. They are kinda desperate, but I can't blame them. Fencing is a huge thing here... Why is that?'</p><p> </p><p>"Morning everyone." Marinette greets her classmates because she's on time and she's in a rather cheerful mood. The only one who responded so actively was Adrien and Marinette has never seen the teen model flee from a girl so quickly. Wait! She has seen him flee from his fan girls. <em>Scary and funny at the same time.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Marinette! Sorry I couldn't come yesterday. My father insist-" Adrien gets hushed as Marinette pulled out a croissant and stuffed it in his mouth.</p><p>"I know and I forgive you." Marinette smiled and Adrien blushed..? Marinette furrowed her eyebrows as the model looked away to get the croissant out of his mouth. Adrien doesn't blush when she does that. 'Why did he blush?'</p><p>"You got my favorite." Adrien commented before Marinette could think any further. Marinette is staring at him, noting that he's holding his bag and does he want to sit with her again?</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you want to sit at the front?" Marinette wondered and Adrien shook his head.</p><p>"No. Lila doesn't focus when I'm with her. Also <strong>XXXX</strong><strong>...</strong>" Adrien says the other student's name and he lost her because Marinette doesn't care what her copycat wants or does. <em>She will go away eventually.</em></p><p>'Where is Alya?' Marinette scans the room where Alya would be. Her classmates seem to be in a good mood, maybe from the concert.</p><p>'Not here...?' Marinette needs to talk to Alya because she finally made a solution and they don't have to do Friday sleepovers anymore. Since Alya is her BFF, she has to tell her! Plagg knows of the plan and Misterbug will learn it to just so he won't panic she's late and stuff.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do you say?" Adrien asked and Marinette looked back at soft forest green. He looked so earnest and hopeful that Marinette should say YES in spite not listening to his words. However, she can't hold onto that mentality anymore.</p><p>"Come again?" Marinette scratched the back of her head and Adrien explains again with a patience of a saint.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> He wants to sit beside her every day.</strong> That's fine because he needs to catch up and she seems to be really high in those subjects Adrien needs to exert effort in understanding.</p>
  <p><strong>He wants to be her partner</strong>. Okay because it seems he ends up doing the entire project when he's paired with Chloé, Lila or the copycat. <em>That means if Adrien has a choice to be paired with a guy, he wouldn't need to choose her</em>.</p>
  <p>Marinette will also likely meet Nathalie again and she will need to explain to the assistant that she is no longer the Class Representative of the section. <em>Not fun.</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>He wants to give her hugs..?</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"Huh..." Marinette paused at that, sitting down after the head to her usual spot. Is this his way of showing care? That sounds awfully like Misterbug when he sees her crying or sulking while she hangs around her balcony.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with hugs?" Adrien asked as he sat beside her. They're at the back as always, waiting for Miss Bustier as their classmates talked about what happened last night. Marinette continues to wait for Alya, watching the entrance.</p><p>"I think they're nice... But also dangerous." Marinette admits. Out of everything that's done to her, hugs have always managed to break a wall supporting her. Misterbug hugged her and she started crying. Luka hugged her and she also started crying. Same with Alya and her parents. Just imagine if Adrien <strong>keeps</strong> hugging her when he senses she's sad? <em>That won't do.</em></p><p>"How is that dangerous?" Adrien leans to her area, arm bumping hers. Marinette can feel her heartbeat quicken but it's not love. She knows how her heart beats when she's in love... This... She feels fear and anticipation. <em>Bad things.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Because of Hawkmoth." Marinette whispered, no longer continuing the sentence because deep down everyone knows... That the feelings Marinette pushes down repeatedly (to get by a bad day) are all down there. Starting from her first time as Lady Noire all the way to the present. Marinette let's it out little by little but never enough because it's never empty, always half empty.</p><p>"I can't get akumatized, Adrien." Marinette whispered and Adrien believes her. He has that look that says so and he has yet again held her hand- Her hand is shaking? She never knew that.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't. I'll be here for you." Adrien promised but Marinette knows he says that because it's the right thing to say. He says that because he can't do it. <strike>He will never be there for her because he has responsibilities and a life above her own.</strike></p><p>"You don't mean that." Marinette yawns, pulling away to pull out her notepad. She ignores the guilt when she hears him sigh. She ignores her need to help him as her seatmate wants hug her. At least part of the reason is because sleep is trying to take her. Plagg! Why didn't he tell her to stoppp?</p><p>"..." Marinette bit her lower lip, trying to stay awake as the teacher came in with Alya and Lila right behind her. She thinks about Adrien's weird suggestion, it's benefits and it's downfalls. Other than the fans and the constant reminder of getting into the friend zone, Marinette struggles to find her inner problem with the issue... There!</p><p> </p><p>Because letting him hug her <strong>with her consent</strong> means she wants it and that she <span class="u">isn't okay</span>. Marinette doesn't want to give out that message to Adrien who has so much on his plate. She also wished she didn't let Misterbug find out because they just lost the Guardian some months and he's still taking care of and learning the responsibilities entailed with the miracle box. <em>A problematic partner is not what he signed up for surely.</em></p><p>Hopefully, the contests would help distract everyone and believe she's in mint condition afterwards. Even if it's everyone but Misterbug. She and Plagg will take care of that. Maybe. Somehow. <em>Maybe she can try bribing Tikki....?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Marinette blinks. <strong>Warm</strong>. Marinette blinks again. <strong>She has another jacket on her</strong>. Marinette scans the area. <strong>Adrien is beside her. </strong>Marinette stares, letting it settle in. <strong>Adrien is letting her rest her head on his shoulder, his right arm holding her close as he wrote with his left hand.</strong> Marinette stares up at him, confused.</p><p>Had this happened in the first year with him, she would be screaming and fainting at the same time. However, she feels rather... Cold today, literally and figuratively. <em>This is a strange first week conclusion.</em></p><p> </p><p>"You're ambidextrous?" Marinette whispered and she felt the fingers on her waist tighten. Marinette remains still, looking at the hand who pause and continues to write once more.</p><p>"Hm.." Adrien said that as an affirmative. Marinette doesn't move from her spot, finding this position rather familiar. Misterbug did this with her as Lady Noire right? <strong>The jacket deed.</strong> It's even in the same color as the jacket Misterbug placed on her <em>so are the white jackets stacked in he room actually Adrien?</em></p><p>"Oh." Marinette should return those, shouldn't she? It makes so much sense now. Misterbug would never let him reveal himself by giving his real clothes. Adrien as his best friend would be his greatest bet. 'Wait.. If Misterbug loves Noire and Adrien loves Noire as well then are they friend-enemies?'</p><p> </p><p>"Frienemies?" Marinette wondered and the movement of his chest made her move away from Adrien to look at her seatmate. Still wrapped in his jacket, Marinette squinted at him. "How long were you and Misterbug frienemies, competing for the love of Noire?"</p><p>"..." Adrien slowly looked at Marinette, beaming so bright and early for her day, and humored her. "A <strong>long</strong> while."</p><p>"But you're friends with Noire both as a civilian and her hero form now.." Marinette used a neutral voice. Adrien did friend zone her twice so she ain't wrong. Even though she promised to move on and support Adrien in whatever soul-searching adventure he'll undergo, she can't help but want to hear if he'll change his mind about her. <em>That she isn't just a friend and</em>... "Does that mean you can be Bug's wingman? How about introducing the kitty to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Adrien asked that with surprise and Marinette begrudgingly raised her arm from the warmth and pointed her finger at the front row.</p><p>"She's Noire isn't she?" Marinette feigned ignorance, curious if Misterbug will fall for the copycat's tricks as well. So many students or maybe everyone fell for the stunt but not Hawkmoth. 'Hawkmoth isn't dumb unfortunately.. I asked Plagg to watch over her and no shady or rich guy visited the girl.'</p><p>"Maybe I will." Adrien agreed, but there's a tone of his voice that reminds her of Plagg when he plans on tricking people.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess he deserves that for threatening you." Marinette shrugged the coat off, folding it and returning it to Adrien. "Here. I'll give the rest back tomorrow."</p><p>"The rest?" Adrien wondered as he grabbed his jacket. Marinette quickly searched for an answer.</p><p>"Noire gave me... Clothes. Yes! Your jackets Bug stole from you... I think? Strange why he gave it to me-no-her. I mean. The jackets are with me now but it's from her given by him." Marinette covered her face, getting embarrassed how intently he's staring at her. She looks away, covering her cheeks. "Don't ask. It's complicated.."</p><p>"I can see that." Adrien chuckled and Marinette felt even more ashamed. Adrien wore his jacket once more, still having that smile on his face. Why is he smiling? Is she that funny? "I'll tell him to get it back tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I won't be at home tonight." Marinette muttered and pushed Adrien's shoulder when he made his brows furrowed. "Don't. Wrinkles might form there. It's nothing serious. Just a plan me and my confidant made."</p><p>"You're not going to overexert yourself, are you?" Adrien wondered, still taking notes as he talked to her.</p><p>"That's the image I want people to see. Don't tell anyone okay?" Marinette whispered, leaning close so Rose and Juleka won't hear it. "Sorry I can't tell everything. I gotta tell it to my BFFs first."</p><p> </p><p>"Is Bug your BFF?" Adrien asked with a low and strange tone. Marinette ignored it, thinking this is an accident.</p><p>"It is as true as Nathaniel biting his tongue to prevent a beating, Sabrina ignoring her human value and Chloé always trying a new diet every day." Marinette tapped her lips, pulling out her phone to check the time. 'Almost time for lunch.'</p><p>"I... I didn't know that..." Adrien muttered, lowering his pencil.</p><p> </p><p>"This may be the most talented section, but each of us have problems. The up and downside." Marinette googled the location on her phone. It'll take an hour to get there. Marinette asked. "Why else is everyone prone to akumatization?"</p><p> </p><p>*Krrrriiinnnnnnnnggggg</p><p> </p><p>Once she talks to Alya, Marinette will head out to eat before heading to the venue. She could join online and stay at the confines of her home, but she wants to check the merchandise there. She also knows there are also different contests there and maybe she can also check in.</p><p>Marinette can't help it. She's a gamer at heart. Also, she will admit that games have one of the best soundtracks she has ever heard. This will help her come up with a song and maybe an attire for her ice skating thing.</p><p>
  <em>Things are starting to look brighter.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [Everything changed] - (Adrien POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I really want you to see the perspective outside Marinette. Someone as fresh as Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the bell rang, Adrien followed Marinette heading out. He ignored his phone to make sure his partner is all right.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>After realizing Marinette and Lady Noire are the same person in the rainy night before this month came, Adrien quickly went back to his room and changed everything. He knew something was wrong with the transfer student blurting out her alter-ego to Lila then to the entire class. He and Lady Noire made a promise to tell each other if someone did find out about them <strong>and</strong> that they will be the first person they'll reveal their identities to. <strong>It was a pinky promise</strong> and his Lady crossed her heart if she did break the conditions. <em>She also jokingly feared Plagg heard it.</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Of course, just because someone wants to parade like Lady Noire doesn't mean he has to treat her like garbage. Unfortunately, his agreement with Lila not to harm Marinette extended to this woman. Adrien also knows Lila is being a real vixen for choosing another method to harm Marinette, but he... Miracle Queen had to f***king happen.</p><p> </p><p>*Bzzzzttt*</p><p> </p><p>'Ignore it.' Adrien carried his bag, making sure Marinette doesn't fall down the stairs. He also doesn't know why his father is being such a... A Hawkmoth and wreck his life.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because Chloé was being an undisciplined child (It makes him <em>really</em> consider how they're friends to begin with.) and the easiest manipulated individual chosen to hold a miraculous, Adrien: (1) lost Master Fu and watched him leave through the train; (2) needs to choose new miraculous holders because Hawkmoth and Mayura know their identities which means their lives and loved ones are at risk; (3) is the new guardian of the miracle box who had to learn DIY to alter his room and avoid having any of his cleaners, bodyguards or anyone (for that matter) get the miracle box.</p>
</blockquote><p>No amount of time will be enough to mourn, adjust and keep up an act that he's freaking okay! <em>There's also something going on between his father and Nathalie and it's not just the one-sided romance.</em> Had Tikki and Wayzz not talk to him in the rare silence of some nights, Adrien would have expected God coming down and telling him straight at his face: <strong>You're in my hit list.</strong> 'First my mom then me?'</p><p>Everything is happening too quickly. Not helpful how the semester starts with harsh winds and freezing cold rain. It's also not helpful that he's dense as lead, his classmates are treating everything is fine when Marinette is sitting at the back every day and his teachers not pairing Marinette with anyone despite their class being an <strong>even number</strong>. Every time Adrien tries to go to Marinette, Lila gets some fresh batch of excuses and it seems his father is being a pedophile by playing along with the liar. Adrien would trade an akuma + amok attack every day if he could get his father to stop siding with her. It's annoying. It's creepy and Gabriel is his <strong>father</strong>. The temptation to runaway is high, but he cannot act reckless. He isn't living in anime. <span class="u"><strong>This is real life.</strong></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Deep breaths... In... Out... <strong>F this!</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien. You sound angry." Marinette glanced at him and Adrien wants to hug her so badly. Whenever he's stressed, hugging someone usually gives him comfort. However, he didn't know his lady doesn't want hugs because it's a trigger to her.</p><p>'Because I hate my life, I hate why I'm trying to see the positive aspect of my <em>rich</em> lifestyle, I hate that you're hurting and I don't know how to solve it, I hate the fact I learned your identity this way, I hate keeping secrets from you, I hate how you defend my advice when they're utter..' Adrien says nothing, but he walks towards her and holds her hand. He stares at her hand, warming it with his own. She's cold and pale. Marinette also fell asleep during class. This is bad. He doesn't know what his partner- Marinette is doing but it's self-destructive on her part. Just like Lady Noire, Marinette will strive at nothing to fix something and yet he also fell for that trait. 'Tikki. Something is wrong with me and my lady. What do I do? Who should I talk to?'</p><p>"Let's find Alya first before we head to a cafe. Alya, Nino and I went there and they had the best cheese fondue~" Marinette, still oblivious to his secret identity, tugs him to meet with their classmates who went out of the classroom far too quickly. Her smile makes him smile as well. It's highly infectious. Adrien looks up to stare at the skies. <em>Cloudy.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Something is going on.</em> Adrien knows that, but he wasn't paying attention in class. Reading Master Fu's guardian notes, learning how to use each miraculous and cooking upgraded items without anyone knowing takes up too much of his already sparse time. In spite of all this, Adrien doesn't want <strong>this</strong> to be an excuse. He gets it. He's at fault for giving terrible advice to his friend-who-is-also-his-partner-and-the-love-of-his-life. He also won't blame her if she friend zones him. He deserves that. She deserves better but 'Let me try to fix it. Let me at least help you get by.'</p><p> </p><p>"Where is Max going?" Marinette glanced as she saw Max and Markov rushing to the principal's office. Adrien scans the area instead, noting the students moving away from his and Marinette's area. <strong>Fear.</strong> Adrien tries to recall what happened this week. Miss Bustier was the first teacher to notice Marinette's distress, quickly followed by Miss Mendeleiev and then the rest of the teachers. Marinette is their long-running tardy star pupil. They turned a blind eye on the scandals and rumors spreading between the student body, not seeing any injuries or reports from the bluenette.</p><p>Unfortunately, Marinette's visible distress over his and her argument (after Misterbug begged her to report to the teachers) is the final straw before her body showed signs of fatigue. Marinette is pale, sleepy and constantly lethargic. She also starts telling the partial truth in a roundabout way like the rat in her locker incident. Adrien remembers hearing something from Mylène that Marinette got held up with her locker based on the hasty and bloody bandages on the bluenette's fingers. Max requested Markov to investigate and it was razors? That can't be... That doesn't happen in real life... Right?</p><p>"Let's check." Marinette looked at Adrien and Adrien nodded. They both started climbing up the office, curious to see a number of parents and crying students. Marinette opens the door, her hands shaking in his hand as she pushes the door open.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>[MEETING]</p><p> </p><p>'There are so many students.' Adrien felt somewhat claustrophobic how so many are in this room. It makes the place small, almost trying to confine them. He can see some students in the different sections, a lot of girls than guys now that he thought about it. He rubs Marinette's hand with his thumb, moving close to her since he is pretty sure she's visibly stunned as he to see this much students in the office. They both know why these people are here. It was only a matter of time before the teachers investigated the issues... But Lila isn't here. 'Or the copycat.'</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here?" Marinette asked, shouting even because: the students are noisy, the parents are angry, as well as Miss Bustier and Miss Mendeleiev are arguing with Principal Damocles. Everyone stopped and Adrien doesn't know what's going on but he knows it's important so he turns his phone on silent.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette." Miss Bustier started but Marinette is staring at their classmates. Adrien followed her gaze and see Alya, Kim, Max and Nino. "I know you're afraid that your parents will find out about this so-"</p><p>"Don't sugarcoat it, Caline." Miss Mendeleiev stared at the bluenette, almost remorseful the teen had to experience this. "Dupain-Cheng. These are the students that broke into your locker, destroyed your property and spread false rumors to degrade your reputation. Some will get a light sentence, but others will suffer expulsion."</p><p>"Thank you Miss. Mendeleiev for the intro." Principal Damocles butted in and Miss Mendeleiev ignored the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Marinette asked and Adrien wants to comfort her because her voice is shaking in disbelief. Adrien doesn't know everything, but he knows the student rule book. <strong>Collège Françoise Dupont </strong>may be lenient and saintlike, but when the deed committed is grave, blatant and consistent, one week of suspension is the lightest serving with expulsion a step ahead. The only saving grace for the student if their father is the mayor of the city and willing to spend enormous amount of money in one go. "That can't be right."</p><p>"We have records from the CCTV cameras, interrogated the admin, staff and several students in every possible incident you failed to report." Miss Mendeleiev explained, waving her clipboard. "I'm sorry to say but the records begin at the second week of class."</p><p>"Then there are errors to it." Marinette glanced back at Miss Bustier. "I would like to question some testimonies against Kim and Alya."</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette. Nino did that and Max also did few minutes ago." Miss Bustier sighed, rubbing her lower arm. She must be feeling inadequate or guilty she didn't realize it sooner.</p><p> </p><p>"I have the right to question the incident where Alya and Kim assaulted me." Marinette looked at Max and gave a nod. Max looks messed up like he ran to and back from home just to gather evidence. The gamer is also carrying folders and it seems it's been used. Nino was comforting his girlfriend with Nora having her arms crossed. Marinette continued. "If it were the incident that occurred on the second week of the first month then I too am a witness."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything then?" One of the parents asked, recently pinching his kid's ear off. "Why did you let my kid think it's okay to pick on you? Why would you endure to <strong>this</strong>?"</p><p>"Because I thought they would <em>grow up</em>." Marinette snapped back, glaring at the parent. "Because I believe they would realize destroying people's property is <span class="u">a waste of time and effort</span>. That spending your days trying to ruin someone they barely know would make them <strong>think</strong>! You're right. Maybe I should have reported trespassing of my locker and the destruction of the properties I have, but who would I point fingers on? All of them? The student handbook tells me to know <strong>who</strong> the perpetrator is, but I'm more afraid that if I did find out who did this to my stuff, I would get akumatized."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I am not going to get akumatized over something <span class="u">trivial</span>.</strong>" Marinette emphasized and some adults are already leaving with their kids. Adrien doesn't know if it's suspension or expulsion, but the pitiful looks of the students scream expulsion.</p><p>'More than twenty...' Adrien is counting the heads leaving and staying in the office. Adrien then focused at his classmates. Instead of the parent, the one beside Alya is her older sister Nora and Nino. Kim doesn't have his parent present, but Max and Markov are there. Alya is guilty and Kim is resigned. <em>Not good.</em></p><p> </p><p>"That's one way to get the parents to leave.." Miss Mendeleiev scoffed and Miss Bustier hits her lightly on the shoulder. "What?"</p><p>"Let's review the start of the bullying." Miss Bustier shook her head, looking at some students who came in front. "Please narrate the story."</p><p> </p><p>"It was during lunch when I was searching for my friend.." A student from Aurore's section started. "Then I heard he was listening to <strong>[FAKER]</strong> and went away when he learned Marinette was being mean to her and that she almost let <strong>[FAKER]</strong> get killed last night. Because he's my friend, I followed him and accidentally got held up for about five minutes. When I came to <strong>[FAKER]</strong>'s classroom, everyone was grabbing and tugging at something at the front... I saw papers flying and loud tearing..."</p><p>"I know Nino was trying to stop it, but no one was listening to him." The student looks away from the blank stare of the bluenette. "... But everyone stopped when Marinette came in. People moved away and that's when I saw Kim holding Marinette's bag and Alya carrying a broken sketchpad."</p><p> </p><p>"I already told you Alya and I were trying to get it away from them." Kim muttered, ruffling his hair. He might have said this repeatedly and it's curious how their argument was rebutted.</p><p>"But the other students said you were a part of this." Miss Mendeleiev retorted back. Kim flinched, returning to his wall.</p><p>"No. He's telling the truth." Marinette swung her arm where she and Adrien held hands, trying to stop the cold from returning to her hand. "If Alya was part of the group, she wouldn't have her arms clawed when I looked at her. If Kim were part of the group, he wouldn't be holding my bag like a football player. If Kim still has the bag, you would notice it's not as bad a condition as the other bag I lost when I left it in the Art's room."</p><p> </p><p>"The art's room?" Miss Bustier repeated and Marinette paused. Adrien looked at Marinette and she looks like she doesn't want to talk about it. Adrien wished he were there that lunch time, but Lila was being a disobedient model and trying to give Vincent a cardiac arrest.</p><p>"Another time, Miss Bustier." Adrien requested, squeezing Marinette's hand. "Right now, Marinette knows that Kim and Alya are not her bullies. In fact, they tried to defend her items against a group of students. Would you really trust students who got expelled or suspended over the victim herself?"</p><p>"Marinette has-" Miss Mendeleiev starts and Adrien continued.</p><p> </p><p>"She is in her right mindset and you have no evidence against them other than testimonies. It's a bystander's word against the victim, which one will hold in court?" Adrien believes this so. Because if Marinette isn't fine then there is a high probability he isn't either. They are both superheroes who have suffered a ton of stress, trauma, pressure and negativity with each action they take. They can't go to the therapist or a counselor because Noire is terrible at keeping up with her lies and Adrien has a father who wants his brand to be perfect. "And I too remember Alya's arm being red when Lila and I returned from the photoshoot."</p><p>"About the bag, I remember Kim bringing it back to Marinette's parents." Max realized and Marinette leaned on Adrien. <em>Oh-no.</em></p><p>"Is this true Marinette?" Principal Damocles asked, not wanting to meet the bakers at this time of day.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Marinette whispered. Adrien lets her rest her head on his shoulder. She must have realized how her parents found out.</p><p> </p><p>"You are all excused." Principal Damocles agreed after reviewing the files. "Although Miss Bustier wished you didn't witness this, I'm glad you are able to defend some of your protectors."</p><p>"I am." Marinette is shaking and Adrien lets go of her hand to give her a one-arm hug. It's not a hug. This is... A manly hug? A partial hug. Adrien watched his classmates talk to each other, relieved they didn't get suspended.</p><p>"But do remember the staff are here to assist you!" Principal Damocles told them all as the students all leave. Miss Bustier and Miss Mendeleiev are talking to each other, something about the CCTV in the art room. "Have a nice break!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Adrien called out, half-carrying Marinette as he leads her out. Kim wants to scream but Adrien gave him <em>the look</em> and the jock clamped up. Adrien asked, looking at Nino and Alya. "Nino. Alya? Can you come with us?"</p><p> </p><p>"What about your photoshoots dude?" Nino looked at Nora dropping Alya down after spinning her around. "Won't you dad get angry?"</p><p>"Photoshoot? I don't have a photoshoot today." Adrien pulls Marinette close when he noticed several guys and girls look at them. "Who told you that?"</p><p>"Lila." Nino stated and Adrien should spare a week to plan the woman's downfall. Her lies have been fortified because of his... morality ambiguous father. He will need something better to tear her down. If he had Plagg, this would have been easy. Black cats are best known to destroy their enemies in the least amount of resources available. 'The question is how he'll expose her without facing long-term disadvantages.'</p><p>"No. I'm free and yes, it's a miracle." Adrien opened his umbrella when the droplets start to fall. Nino also did the same, raising it to have Alya under as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys. Nino? I love you." Alya hugged Adrien and Marinette quick before giving a kiss to Nino. "Adrien? Thank you. Mari? I have a plan to expose the <strong>[FAKER]</strong>."</p><p>"..." Marinette doesn't respond and Adrien had to do it for her.</p><p>"Guys. How about after we eat?" Adrien has Marinette's arm over his shoulder and he has his arm firmly holding her waist. Marinette is barely walking and he's actually lifting her just to move. "We're all hungry and Marinette wants to say something to you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something is out of place- (Nathalie POV)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's see this in the side of the villains...</p><p>They don't really care to be honest. Maybe Lila's POV would be more interesting, but I am not a good Lila roleplayer. T_T</p><p>(Also, this story is getting too long... :( )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gabriel learns of Lila's plan towards a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he ordered Nathalie to make Adrien's schedule full for the incoming months. In his mind, Marinette would make a strong akuma with her creativity, obedience and resilience. Adrien, being one of Marinette's friends, might stand in the middle of a crossfire if he does manage to akumatize the girl. <em>Gabriel has not reached that point to akumatize his own child <strike>yet</strike>.</em> Of course, Gabriel needed to halt akuma activity for a month to increase school hours as well as catch up to the incoming fashion runway the brand needed to prepare for.</p><p>On the other side of the stick, Nathalie found herself feeling nauseous at the idea. She cannot deny the mental and physical strength of the bluenette nor can she turn a blind eye with the destructive emotions buried deep in the recesses of this inspiring fashion designer's mind. There is also the fact that Adrien and Marinette are the only ones in the section who has yet to fall prey to akuma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie finds similarities between her and Marinette. Duty over love; A calculative approach to erase emotional flaws; Silence over symphony; and an irrational faith to loved ones. <em>The last part reflects their faith to the respective Agreste, seeing the oblivious male in broken shards of mosaic.</em></p><p>It came to her surprise how indifferent the girl is to the psychological pain inflicted upon her. The inspiring designer didn't even flinch when her hard works gets ripped to shreds in front of her nor did she cry when isolated from and scandalized by the student populace. <strong>Marinette was simply indifferent to everything.</strong> If Nathalie were in her shoes, she'd succumb to the injustice.</p><p>Marinette was numb to the pain, emotions frozen down to the core. Gabriel couldn't sense an ounce of negative emotion except for one</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Exhaustion</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel already akumatized countless of civilians due to this so both adults found this emotion inadequate for an akumatization. Lila Rossi needed to work harder and smarter. Lila may have fueled the student body to enact their envy and utilized false information to lead her class section away from Marinette, but Marinette has yet to succumb to her emotions.</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>A tightly shut jar overfilled with negative emotions.</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>What was preventing Marinette from falling prey to her emotions? Why would a teenager in a loving family keep their emotions in check at the face of a cruel reality? Who was destroying the butterflies?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, observing Lila's antics and aftermaths prove to justify her incoming actions for the young Agreste's future. Humans are naturally flawed, but adolescence seems to the worst period of anyone's life. Most teenagers are hormonal, impulsive, lazy and confusing all in one package. Adrien is an exception, being a silent and studious child who will one day govern the GABRIEL Brand. Adrien may be awkward in some instances, but his intellect will enable him to catch up to any relevant situation on his way. Nathalie's plan involves placing Adrien into a private highschool, a stable class environment with no chances of having an akumatization take place within the area's proximity.</p><p>Back to her main point, Nathalie has an inkling Lila won't be able to break the bluenette despite the increasing bold moves the brunette performed. Lila Rossi has failed Gabriel's expectations to causing an akumatization. The teenager may need to be taught better regarding the human mind. The butterfly miraculous requires <strong>empathy</strong> to sense the ideal prey for the situation and <strong>manipulation</strong> to control the prey's thought pattern. Lila lacking empathy will make her predictable. The girl has a high chance of akumatizing familiar or known entities around her range, possibly leading the police closer to her position. That will not do. Gabriel has high hopes for the girl and so must she. Thankfully, Lila is young. She has potential to be smarter, stronger and overall be better than her predecessor.</p><p>Still, Lila's inability to cause Marinette to crumble is curious. Teenagers are not that strong in the emotional department. Teenagers are next to children and babies when it comes to the list of available victims. Emotionally-undeveloped entities are simply easier to akumatize. Adults are more developed, but their convictions to certain concepts lead them to become powerful conduits for destruction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Why won't Marinette give up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>A curious question with no definite answer.</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie has been keeping tabs of the baker's daughter through: Adrien's bodyguard, Lila's reports on Adrien's current status in school, a school staff and even Marinette's parents. Marinette is slowly entering into depression based on her listlessness, insomnia, loss of appetite and body movement. Unfortunately, none of the residents acknowledge this. Depression seemed very unlikely with one as bright and dynamic as Marinette. Their high expectation on her overall being might be the reason for the tightly wielded lid on the jar.</p><p><em>But how can she crack the jar? </em>Lila may be a conniving mastermind with a vendetta, but Nathalie would bet her miraculous the brunette won't focus her entire attention to destroying Marinette. Lila has other aspirations such as being popular in school and outside said facility. Lila needs to strengthen her lies without exposing her deceit. The diplomat's child really has what it takes to establish <strong>peace</strong> in an enclosed environment. Truly unfortunate Lila can't get along with Chloé. The Bourgeois will eventually replace her father and that political power would prove useful in Lila's future.</p><p>Speaking of influence, Nathalie recalls Lila seeking legal help when a humiliated victim came threatening her. She already dispatched a skilled lawyer and slightly frowned when Gabriel told Lila that the company will cover the expenses, but this is a model in need of help. Nathalie promptly notified the PR team to discuss several matters with Lila, especially when this problem might come out to the public. The Gabriel brand will not be tarnished by measly insults from young teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>"Bing!" Duusu called out and Nathalie pushed the kwami away from her phone. Duusu huffed, but quickly giggled at her owner's expression. "You really need to lighten up, Nathalie~"</p><p> </p><p>"Not now Duusu... What is she doing?" Nathalie wondered, staring down at her phone to see a surprising image. In Kagami's social media account, the Japanese fencer posted an image of Marinette sleeping while standing up. Her arms are resting on a stick and her head is bowed down. The competition in Marseille, where Adrien could have been if not for the last minute photo shoots and Gabriel's insistence to keeping Adrien within Paris, somehow accepted Marinette as a participant. Her attire is not one of a fencer but another sport perhaps? She never expected those two to be close acquaintances, considering their identical love interest in mind.</p><p>"..." Nathalie went over to her desk, searching the results of the bouts. Instead of being with the class during their so-called Pool party (Lila insists Adrien be a part of), the bluenette decides to participate in a tournament without proper training. Shockingly, Marinette reached the semi-finals. 'That can't be right.'</p><p>"?" Nathalie glanced back at her phone to see another image. She almost fell off from her seat, quickly grabbing the phone and staring at the latest possible scandal.</p><p> </p><p>[There was Marinette sitting in the train back to Paris, resting her head on the shoulder of Adrien Agreste?! Adrien who should be in his room because it's <span class="u"><strong>three AM in the morning</strong></span>.]</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Nathalie couldn't hold back her indignation. Adrien has escaped once again and not even detected by Gabriel's security system. 'HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!'</p><p> </p><p>"So I checked Sunshine's room and he isn't there. Strange huh?" Duusu commented, watching Nathalie stand up which caused the chair to tumble down. The kwami chuckled, "I can't wait to hear what the paparazzi says about this!"</p><p>"It'll be so romantic~" Duusu cooed, following Nathalie rush to Gabriel's office while calling PR via phone. "Come on Nathalie! Let's ship them! Adri-nette! Adri-nette!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gabriel smart but not smart enough.</p><p>Nathalie is close to figuring things out, but keeps on doubting.</p><p>Lila being... Lila I guess? I dunno. It's her final year so why not conquer the school as the queen? (Why focus on tormenting one person when she can become someone much stronger?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. But it never does...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette can't be strong forever...</p><p>(She's human, after all.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette didn't win first place for both contests and that's okay. She was new to the two Sports. She wasn't perfect. She knew this would happen. <em>It's ok to fail </em><em><strike>when no one expects you to succeed.</strike></em></p><p>At least Adrien was with her in the train heading to Marseille, <em>even though she hoped Alya would change her mind and leave the faker's pool party to support her <strike>instead of causing someone to get akumatized for the inevitable humiliation</strike></em>. At least Adrien was there to see her off to the battlefield <em>before Kagami pulled him away for a talk</em>. At least she was hanging out with someone she knows at the start of the journey <em>before she travels back all by herself</em>. <strike>Adrien probably got caught by his bodyguards again. Not his fault.</strike> At least everyone in her class knows the truth about the CopyCat now, <em>but she arrived late and almost saw Misterbug get killed by the akumatized CopyCat.</em> At least... <em>At least <strong>what</strong>?</em></p><p> </p><p>Despite the positive events occurring yesterday, Marinette feels nothing. She should feel a change (a small spark will do) when something wonderful has happened. <strong>Nothing.</strong> Nothing registers in her head. <em>The world around her is still cold, dark, heavy and silent.</em> Marinette doesn't know why. She should be happy! Her class will finally go back to how she remembers it... <em><strong>Right? </strong></em></p><p><em>What if change is permanent? </em> <em>What if everything is changed forever?</em></p><p>
  <em>Then what? <strong>Now what?</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>There is something in her chest, this heavy and dark feeling corrupting her thoughts and destroying her system. <em>It's painful. It's suffocating. It's dangerous</em>. Marinette doesn't know when it came to be, but she knows she has to get rid of it. She needs to... She needs to spill the toxins out of her system. She needs someone... <em><strong>No.</strong> She can deal with this. She's Lady Noire! She has to have a solution for this. She can't bother Misterbug after failing him recently.</em></p><p>Focus. <em><strike>You are not alone.</strike> Take deep breaths. <strike>Today will be better.</strike> Keep it in. <strike>Don't let them know.</strike> </em>Bottle the bad thoughts up and smile.</p><p><em><strike>Don't break down.</strike> Don't make anyone worried. <strike>Don't break.</strike> </em> <em>Don't let anyone get akumatized. <strike>Don't.</strike></em></p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> Be yourself. <strike>Be who they remember you to be.</strike> </span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"♪" Marinette walked pass the school's gates. Her parents told her to rest yesterday so she never knew what happened in class after the reveal. <strong>Her parents confiscated her gadgets for her own good.</strong> <em>She doesn't have the leisure to get akumatized. She is not allowed to get akumatized because she is a superhero. She is Lady Noire. <strong>She is definitely not a burden.</strong> She will persevere this. She's faced worse. She will survive the worst. She is strong, resilient and logical. Emotions will not weigh her down. She's stared at death in the face for her partner. She is..</em>. <strong>Her parents forbid anyone from visiting her room.</strong> Marinette breathed out, staring down at the ground. 'I'm so tired.'</p><p>'I'm so late.' Marinette thought. Plagg has been awfully quiet this morning. He must be thinking of Philippe's proposed choreography. The man expected so much from her, asking her to practice and practice when she needs to design and stitch her clothes as well as create a soundtrack that matches the choreography at least two minutes long. She's contacted Penny for help and her friend has been supportive of her interest to the world of music. So far, Marinette is relearning her violin, struggling to remember how to read and write on musical sheets once more. <em>It's been so long, but I have to do this.</em></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Marinette." Ms. Bustier greeted as Marinette entered the room. Marinette scanned the classroom. <em>She was right.</em> The Copycat is gone after the fiasco.<em> Things have changed.</em> At least Alya is happy again.<em> It's permanent.</em> Marinette sighed, tearing her gaze away from Alya chatting with Lila. <strike><strong><em>What's the point?</em></strong></strike></p><p>"Good morning, Ms. Bustier." Marinette greeted back with a smile. She then walked through the side, reaching her reoccurring seat. <em>Usually, Ms. Bustier would ask why she's late but...</em> Marinette remembers about the massive expulsion last week. <strong>Her parents are worried about her. Her teachers are monitoring her.</strong> <em>Nothing is the same. Why can't things be simple again? Why? WHY?</em></p><p>"..." Sitting at the back, Marinette is all alone again. The classroom is too silent. Her classmates are acting uncomfortable in front of her. <em>Fear.</em> Marinette only brought her purse to school, using her phone to read the PDF of their book. She doesn't want to lose anymore items. She doesn't have time to buy and make anything with her jam-pack schedule.</p><p>"Hm..." Against Plagg's better judgement, Marinette decides to log in her social media account to update herself. Marinette blinks, confused at the enormous pile of notifications. <strong>Her class has been really noisy lately</strong>. She checks her messages, curious why Adrien's spamming private messages to her, but also Alya.</p><p>"..." Marinette bit her lower lip and her thumb is shaking when she pressed her private chat with Alya first.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Marinette's breathing hitched.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Kim shifted and Rose almost glanced back to check the noise.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Marinette gulped, covering her mouth with one hand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Brie?" Plagg asks, forcing the purse open. As soon as he heard his kitten's heartbeat change pace, he knew she disobeyed him. She was a curious kitten, always thinking of solutions to problems not even of her own. Marinette was falling and he knew it, but what more can he do? She doesn't want the help of her parents or even parental authorities. <strong>Marinette is trying to be an adult when she's a lost teenager. </strong>In spite of being a mess herself, Marinette insists on being there for her <em>friends</em>. Staring up at his chosen, Plagg doesn't know what she read on her phone but it's bad. Bad because Marinette's eyes are growing all misty and she's shaking-<em> oh she's going to cry!</em></p><p>"Get to the bathroom." Plagg advised and Marinette did just that. She stood up, hurriedly walked down from the side. She didn't speak, not daring to look at anyone as she clutched her phone. She stared at the wall, gritting her teeth and taking deep breaths while walking. Despite the teacher calling her name, Marinette went out of the classroom.</p><p>"Almost there." Plagg whispered, watching his chosen head down the stairs and traverse the courtyard. A staff member may have seen her, but they paid no heed. <em>Anyone is allowed to head to the bathroom in peace. </em>Marinette reached the bathroom, opening the door.</p><p>"Got it!" Plagg emerged since he sensed no humans nearby, grabbing the phone before Marinette dropped it and reading the messages. <em>Marinette?! Why did she give Alya her e-mail password?!</em> Plagg heaved, but he wasn't done yet. He still has to read this letter sent to Pigtails by Ducklord. Plagg wasn't one to read a ton of words so he skimmed through-</p><p> </p><p>*SLAM!</p><p> </p><p>"S-someone i-in c-class has m-my f-phone! I-I don't no-know who b-but t-they s-submitted m-ma-my d-designs a-and d-didn't e-even t-tell me!" Marinette struggled to speak as she wiped the tears from her face and her nose getting clogged, resting her back at the door she kicked shut recently. <strong>Her tears are falling.</strong> The make-up she placed to cover her pale complexion is failing. With her shaking hands, she had a hard time locking the door before prancing the bathroom to regain balance.</p><p>"I-it h-has t-to be! I-I'm sh-sure of it!" Now she's removing her pigtails to tie it back on again, failing to distract herself from her thoughts. She takes deep breaths, but Plagg hears are hiccups as she stated fact. "S-she! How d-dare she? H-how c-could she d-do d-dis to me?!"</p><p>"Mari..." Plagg placed the phone on the counter, flying to nuzzle her cheek. <em>He can't offer a cataclysm because that would make Marinette as the primary suspect.</em> If there's one thing that would tick his chosen, it would be getting disqualified in her idol's fashion contest for 'copying' another person's work. It's a double whammy because that is Marinette's work, but nearing finalization. <em>Chloé or Lila is their primary bet to stealing Marinette's design.</em> "Calm down okay? This may be the end of the world, but you're a fighter and I'm your machine gun. Screw the fashion ducklord."</p><p> </p><p>"But i-it's not fair! H-He posted it! H-he! He didn't let me de-defend myself!" Marinette stomped her foot, trying to feel pain and wiping her tears with her hands. <em>The letter was sent on Monday which she could have answered back ASAP if her parents didn't confiscate her phone. Now it's a Tuesday and Marinette fears it's too late.</em></p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Either way, both girls hate Marinette with a burning passion. The fact that Marinette knows Gabriel hired Lila as a model and ignores Adrien's genuine complaints makes it harder to believe if the adult will believe her.</p>
</blockquote><p>"Whywhywhywhy?" Marinette asks, leaning on the wall and shaking her head. Plagg knows she's spiraling deep down, wallowing in self-deprecating thoughts again. She also speaks very fast when she's spiraling like right now: "Why is everything so unfair? It's not fair. Why can't things be fair for me for once? I did nothing wrong! I did everything expected of a kid so why is this happening to me? Why can't my parents stop caring about me? Nothing is wrong with me! Nothing is out of the ordinary with me so why do they try to help me when I don't need help and now it's their fault I'm here crying and confused and trying to find someone to blame when it could actually be my fault for my bad luck and-"</p><p> </p><p>"Brie! It's not your- Woah!" Plagg went away from his chosen to destroy the fluttering butterfly. Plagg was about to head back until another butterfly comes up- Three butterflies?! <em>What the hell is wrong with Hawkmoth?!</em> Plagg hissed, quickly alerting Marinette. "Heads up! Akuma!"</p><p>"?!" Marinette gasped, looking up to see the butterflies. Clutching her purse tight, she saw one butterfly possess her new phone, quickly standing up and taking her phone in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" A split nanosecond of possession before Marinette threw her phone to the floor, stepping on it and destroying her own property. She screams, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"</p><p>"Yeah! Leave us alone, Hawk butt!" Plagg agreed, destroying the last butterfly before it reaches her purse.</p><p>"You okay, kitten?" Plagg asked, heading to his chosen's side. <em>She's quiet.</em></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>"Why won't he leave me alone?" Marinette hates it, covering her face and kneeling on the ground. She hates the butterflies following her. <em>Nowhere is safe.</em> She being Lady Noire is already a ticking bomb to the media. Why can't Hawkmoth pester just one side of her and be satisfied with it?! Why can't that stupid moth be satisfied that he's the reason she's turned into this... 'This lying hypocrite?!'</p><p>"..." Plagg glanced at the door, hoping someone comes before he too would start to cry for her.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I can't keep doing this, Plagg. I-I can't keep fighting a-all the time." Marinette's voice quivered, shoulders shaking as she stared down at her hands. "Every-everything is dark and-and cold..."</p><p>"I-I'm so so t-tired..." Marinette couldn't breath, letting the tears fall and fall. Her chest hurts so bad and she can't feel her hands anymore. "It's so so cold. I don't.. I can't... I don't w-want to b-be a p-problem..."</p><p>"P-plagg? Plagg. D-don't leave m-me... Don't l-leave me p-please?" Marinette sobbed, so terribly tired of everything painful. Why is everything so painful? What did she do to deserve this? Why can't they just stop and leave her alone? Why can't they just leave her be? 'Why can't things just go back the way it's supposed to be?'</p><p> </p><p><em>Change hurts. It's scary and it hurts <strong>so baA</strong></em> <strong>a</strong> <em><strong>D</strong>.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I won't." Plagg replied back, going into the inner pocket of his chosen's jacket to avoid hearing Marinette's voice. He listens to her heartbeat, pressing himself close to her chest to let her know he's there. <em>That everything is real and they'll make it out today to survive another unlucky tomorrow</em>.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><hr/><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Marinette didn't go to school the next day and the day after the next.</p><p>Plagg told her to take a break as he visited Tikki.</p><p>
  <em> Spend her time practicing the violin or be at the ice rinks with Philippe?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><hr/><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Piecing herself back together again, Marinette comes back to school on Friday as if nothing is wrong.  Well. She tries to show some emotion when her classmates comfort her about the disqualification, but the pain from that letter and it's future consequences are numbed down to a minimum.</p><p><em>It doesn't matter if Gabriel blacklists her from his company.</em> She's told the fashion designer and his secretary what needs to be said.<em> It doesn't matter if the other fashion houses learned of the 'cheating.'</em> Her parents told her that this isn't the end of her dream career.<em> It doesn't matter now, does it?</em></p><p> </p><p>Marinette is fine.</p><p>She is a busy student, willing to make an effort to help others.</p><p>Marinette will always be there for...</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette?" Alya whispered rather loudly before Marinette walked out of the classroom.</p><p>"?" The bluenette turned to look at her friend, curious what blogger wants to say. Marinette held the door frame with one hand, the first to leave even before the class ended. Ms. Mendeleiev doesn't mind. Ms. Bustier doesn't mind. None of the teachers mind because Principal Damocles found her staggering out of the bathroom to throw her destroyed phone. <em>The janitors forgot to place the trashcans again.</em> A staff was too scared to enter the area and called the Principal. <strike><em>Why the principal of all people?</em></strike></p><p>"<em>Good luck.</em>" Alya raised her thumbs and Marinette blinked.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Thanks.</em>" Marinette mouthed back, smiling but the feeling wasn't there.</p><p>"..." Her smile drops as she walked out, needing to be in <em>Le Grand Paris</em> for the <strong>Bake-off</strong>. She could have waited until school was over but she studied the lesson yesterday in her room. <em>There was no point.</em> Marinette walked down the stairs with only her purse. Her parents bought a new phone, but Marinette didn't want to tell her classmates about the near akumatization experience. <em>She doesn't want them to think she's really <strong>not</strong> okay.</em></p><p> </p><p>*Beep!*</p><p> </p><p>"!!" Marinette looked up from her new phone after texting her parents, confused when she saw Gorilla beeping the car and waving at her.</p><p>"..." He motioned her over so she walked faster down. He proceeded to open the back door as soon as she reached ground floor. Marinette almost tripped in surprise, but Plagg pushed her chest to defy gravity.</p><p>"R-really?" Marinette stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes while rubbing her chest. The man nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"D-did Adrien tell you?' She glanced at the school then back at Adrien's bodyguard.</p><p>"..." The man paused before nodding again.</p><p>"O-okay..." Marinette walked to the car, ushered in by the bodyguard and making sure she's all right at the back. Marinette smiled and the adult pat her head before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>"T-thank you for the ride!" Marinette fiddled her hands, watching the man open the front door to get in.</p><p>"Hn." The man of very few words and ton of action closed the door, starting the car. Marinette looked all around the car.</p><p>"Hm?" The Gorilla gave her a thumbs up and she returns the gesture. The man fixes his mirror before playing music for the ride.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette leaned on the chair, staring at the door.</p><p>"..." Marinette then leaned on the door, hearing music below her feet. Whenever she rides a car, it's to deliver goods with her family or ride with friends to somewhere. She won't admit it aloud, but she likes pressing her face on the window and feel the vehicle's vibration. If the car is old, she can make her own voice vibrate like the car.</p><p>"♬~" Marinette hums, eyes closed when she heard the next song. It's Clara's latest song. The song Jagged ranted to her for touching his alley. It took a while to fall asleep when the rockstar made Marinette research the fine line between: <strong>Blues</strong> and <strong>Rock</strong> music.</p><p>"..." Marinette yawned, deciding to take a nap. She lied down on the seat, curling up and ready to take a short nap.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ZzZzzZzz</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized she experienced a mental breakdown on Adrien, but not for herself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Does it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you think Lila's the main villain, just think about Gabriel coming into the picture.</p><p>That fashion mogul knows how to break adults, what more children?</p><p>When someone breaks once, expect round two and well... That never ends well, does it?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She managed to convince her parents that everything is fine.</p><p> </p><p>[First place in the bake-off, third place in ice skating and third place in the music contest.]</p><p> </p><p>However, she neglected her classmates in the company of Rossi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Her classmates kept distance.</strong> They're friends, but Marinette won't deny a barrier separating her from them. <em>She did bail on them.</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lila talked about her absence and added misconstruction to 'fill in' the cracks.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p><br/>'This is for the best.'</p><p> </p><p>She is being followed by butterflies.</p><p><br/>Hawkmoth and her are playing the long game. Neither miraculous holders are going to get a shut-eye until <span class="u">someone gives in</span>.</p><p> </p><p>For the whole supposedly-relaxing week, the butterflies keep coming at her. Plagg emptied the fridge of its contents just to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Someone has to give in.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p>.....</p><p>......</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Today is a rainy day.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her parents are out to visit Grandpa who got caught in an accident.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I'm late for school...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette decides to skip school when she saw an incoming kaleidoscope of butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>'Plagg needs more time.'</p><p>Marinette: Good night!<br/>Adrien: See you tomorrow. :)</p><p> </p><p>Marinette made her decision.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette: Can't</p><p> </p><p>Her <strike>hands</strike> phone's shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien: Where are you?</p><p>
  <strong>Adrien is calling...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Dropping her phone, Marinette removes her ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you notice the narrative gaining more dots?</p><p>Wanted to show Marinette's despondence and loss of coherency. Did it work?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. (I'm Sorry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hawkmoth targeting a resilient student to the point of ignoring other potential targets such as: Lila getting an hour long exposition by Adrien and Chloé.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest, it takes a while for someone to bring all the hotshots in one area.</p><p>However, Adrien can and is fully capable of doing said task. Just give him time...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">Marinette vaguely remembers jumping off the bridge to escape the butterflies</span>.</p><p> </p><p>It sounds like a really bad idea at first, but Hawkmoth let out a fresh batch of scarlet moths and just seeing those things made her recall the first time he used it. She won't get akumatized by those things, but she also knows she's not in the right mindset to fend off against Hawkmoth's influence. Okay. Now that she evaluated her plan, maybe jumping into the Seine is a good plan, after all.</p><p> </p><p>She can't recall what happened afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>It was raining hard and the water current was pretty much against her. The water felt pretty warm when she dived into it and the world seemed lighter although she sunk towards the bottom. What if she fell asleep? That makes sense because her body really wants sleep... But to sleep in the Seine of all places? That sounds pretty irresponsible. <strong><em>What if I die?</em></strong> Did it really matter at this point?</p><p> </p><p>[At least she isn't akumatized or/and hurting anyone.]</p><p> </p><p><em>Then why isn't she dead?</em> Why is everything still dark? Whether she ends in Heaven or Hell, there should be a light source to make her see the afterlife right? <em>Why does everything ache?</em> Life after death shouldn't let her feel any pain without reason. <strong><em>It's so cold. It's so dark. It's so empty.</em> </strong>Marinette hates it. She really hates this feeling. '<em><strong>Why can't I move? Why can't I speak? Why can't I see?</strong>'</em></p><p> </p><p>What if she's still alive?</p><p> </p><p>'That makes sense, didn't it?' Now all she has to do is move. <em>Huh</em>. Easier said than done. There's no light in this darkness. [<strong>Her personal prison</strong>] No one inside but her. She's trapped in her own thoughts and incapable of doing anything. She should escape, but will her continued existence be beneficial? <em>No one would mind if she sleeps a little longer.</em> No... Maybe she should wake up. She didn't give Adrien any instruction on how to be a black cat. Misterbug would definitely resent Adrien if he sees his partner replaced by another. 'I didn't even create a letter.'</p><p> </p><p>'<strong>How do I wake up then?</strong>'</p><p> </p><p>...</p>
<hr/><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Just when he finally exposed Lila in class and roped Chloé in on the plan!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Running out of the classroom, Adrien quickly transformed into Misterbug and went to the bakery. He de-transformed when he realized the bakery door was left unlocked, opting to investigate the area while Tikki heads up to search for her counterpart. <em>No signs of struggle.</em> He finally reached Marinette's room to see his friend's phone dropped on the ground. <em>Plagg is cradling his miraculous and Adrien does not want to accept whatever this kwami plans on telling him.</em> Marinette isn't the type to commit suicide. Marinette promised him she wouldn't do such a thing!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Marinette w-would.. She wouldn't! It's not like her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With both kwamis in his side, Adrien locks the door before running again. He soaking wet and skipping class. His father will surely pull him out of school for skipping class and he might never be able to see everyone ever again, but he doesn't care. He's already done the first taboo which is humiliating his fellow worker. <strong>Lila deserved that</strong>. Fortunately, Hawkmoth didn't akumatize her as she screamed at him for breaking 'their deal.' Unfortunately, Hawkmoth's focused on Marinette since a ton of individuals saw Marinette getting chased by a hoard of scarlet moths.</p><p> </p><p>[Plagg and Tikki both flew out of his jacket, rushing to the Seine.]</p><p> </p><p>By the time he reached the area, Tikki and Plagg cleansed the area that looked like every Parisian's nightmare. A hoard of crimson butterflies hovering right above the river. Removing his jacket, Adrien knew he didn't have any time to think. There's only one logical explanation why the butterflies were hovering above the river.</p><p> </p><p>'Fuck Hawkmoth!'</p><p> </p><p>"Tikki, catch!" Adrien tossed the aqua power-up at his kwami while Plagg went right ahead to search for the general location of his chosen. Adrien jumped into the river, ordering Tikki as the ladybug kwami chomped up the macaron. "Aqua-Tikki. Spots on!"</p><p> </p><p>...</p>
<hr/><p>...</p><p> </p><p>There's the light. Now the question is: Is this the road to her getting back to reality or going to the afterlife?</p><p> </p><p>Marinette waited because something tells her to. This was obviously a test, a gamble for her life and she knows how she fares in these type of games. She always loses. However, her unlucky trait should give her a hint on what to do, right? Wrong. The line between good and bad is ambiguous to her. Is being alive a good thing? Is being dead a bad thing? She doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Who exactly is the lucky person in this type of games?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The lines are blurry and she doesn't know which one is the winner's prize or the loser's consolation. <em>What does the winner want? What does the loser want? Who am I in this game?</em> She listens, looks at the light if there is anything beyond the blinding rays. There has to be something beyond that. There has to be a clue on what to do. <strong>*******</strong> Something is calling out to her and she finds that voice familiar. It's Plagg!</p><p> </p><p>Marinette reaches for the light and it blinds her.</p><p> </p><p>...</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>'She's alive. She's breathing. I have to hurry.' Adrien brought her to a shed, sitting down before his legs gave in. He glanced around the street they're on, leaning on the billboard behind him. 'I should've brought Sass. Damn it!'</p><p>"Take a break. We'll survey the place." Plagg told Adrien before he and Tikki went off.</p><p> </p><p>drip drip drip</p><p> </p><p>"..." Adrien breathed through his mouth. His body is screaming at him to drop everything and collapse. He didn't prepare himself for the dive, but he wouldn't change it either way. He made it. He miraculously found her. She's shaking in his arms and he really needs something to warm her up. He's thankful for the kwamis' help - Plagg was keeping her alive by placing the ring on while Tikki gave him a boost to keep moving  - because dragging a cold lifeless body while swimming out of the river would've finished him. <em>Thank god Kim's suggestion to have their class take CPR lessons will be put to good use.</em></p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on a little longer..." Adrien murmured, pressing a kiss against her forehead. She inched closer to his side, nuzzling the crook of his neck. Her breathing is uneven and she's struggled against his hold just to wrap her arms around his neck. They're both soaking wet and Marinette <em>had</em> to wear a white dress for a swim! 'No. Don't blame her. She's only trying to not get akumatized.'</p><p>"C-cold..." Marinette whimpered. Adrien can feel her lips press on his neck, prickling his skin like ice. "S-so cold.."</p><p>"I... I'll take you to to somewhere warm... okay? D-don't sleep." Adrien pleaded, looking up to see Tikki and Plagg return.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Adrien. Your place is really the closest." Tikki frowned. Adrien shivered from the thought and the temperature.<em> He isn't ready to meet his father, much less anyone else for that matter.</em></p><p>"W-what about a hospital?" Adrien tried, but Marinette coughing in his arms didn't seem plausible.</p><p>"You have no choice. Just go before she freezes to death." Plagg urged and Adrien steadily stood up again.</p><p>"Hang on." Adrien told her and she answered by pressing her face on his neck. He stumbled, cursing his luck.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"We're almost there." Adrien needed to keep Marinette awake, jostling her. "M-marinette!"</p><p>"A...dri...an..." Marinette sighed softly. "Cinq.. mee.."</p><p>"We're almost there, princess." Adrien's tired too, but they're not safe yet. Both kwamis hid as he finally saw his house at the distance. Adrien croaked, "W-we're here!"</p><p>"Mari?" Adrien asked, but he has to keep moving. 'She's just saving energy. She's not dead. She's not dead.'</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, his bodyguard came out of the car with an umbrella.</p><p>"..." Adrien offered a shaky smile, but managed to slip on the road.</p><p>*thud!</p><p> </p><p>Adrien reached out to catch Marinette, probably getting a bruise on his arm <em>or the right side of his body</em>. He made sure to protect Marinette's head. His arms hurt, but he pulled her close. He's not going to let her go. 'I need to keep her safe.'</p><p>'Don't leave me..' Adrien thought, tightening his grip. 'Please don't leave me.'</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Everything went black.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Both babies are tired and freezing.</p><p>Yes. Adrien took a while searching for Marinette. owo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. (I know better now.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This isn't rock salt. It's probably iodized salt or something. @_@</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's surprising how Marinette managed to wake up and move after almost drowning and getting hypothermia. She's well enough to head out of the guest room, enter his bedroom and cuddle him for warmth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How would he know this? Simple.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Morning." Adrien greeted, still hugging the cuddle cat. 'At least we're warm.'</p><p>"You were having a nightmare." Marinette murmured. "Plagg woke me up. Dumb guardian. If you get akumatized then it's all over."</p><p>"I have Tikki...." Adrien closed his eyes, taking a sniff of her hair. "Too strong a strawberry."</p><p> </p><p>"I must be a guinea pig." Marinette chuckled and Adrien frowned as the bluenette sat up. Marinette smiled, ruffling his hair. "Get up. We have class today."</p><p>"Can't we skip? We almost died yesterday." Adrien reached for her arm but the female is already standing up. He sat up, watching Marinette walk towards his bag on his chair. "Someone brought my bag home."</p><p> </p><p>"Bad news, we have a geography test." Marinette yawned, flipping the notes Nino made. "Good news, it's after lunch. We can cram it! Let's get ready for school."</p><p>"Me or you?" Adrien asked and Marinette held her hand out. "Marinette..."</p><p>"Shifumi?" Marinette offered and Adrien face palmed. "Come on, Adrien! I feel today's my lucky day!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Listen kid because my kitten is too nice to say it.." Plagg muttered when it's Adrien turn to use the bathroom. Adrien just turned to look at the kwami. "I don't forgive you. You ain't getting into a relationship with her until you grow a spine."</p><p>"What-" Adrien blinked and Plagg crossed his nubs.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you did everything to 'help' my kitten, but your first methods solved nothing." Plagg grimaced. "In fact, you prolonged the agony. You only started working on the problem when you learned of Brie's identity, pulling out your ladybug confidence to end the liar."</p><p>"I didn't do all of this because she's my partner." Adrien confessed and Plagg glared at him. "I did this because I finally realized something bad is happening to Marinette."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh. Hard to accept when you have a crush on my kitten." Plagg raised an eyebrow and Adrien grabbed his toothbrush. "Don't lie. I talked with Tikki while you sleep."</p><p>"I'm not lying. It's not my fault Marinette is good at hiding secrets.." Adrien got the toothpaste. "She rarely talks to me unless I talk to her myself."</p><p> </p><p>"You know she thought you and Kagami were a thing." Plagg shrugged. "Fine. I'll put some blame on pigtails, but you still have to grow a spine <strike>or I'll kill you myself</strike>."</p><p> </p><p>"I... will..." Adrien promised and the kwami left. 'Starting with père.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><hr/><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien." Gabriel called out, but Adrien chose to ignore his father. He was leading Marinette out of the room by the hand, opting to skip breakfast than face the man. "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"We're going to school." Marinette told the fashion mogul and Adrien met Gorilla blocking the door.</p><p>"After the latest incident, he won't be needing to go to school." Gabriel told Marinette but Adrien didn't give a damn.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out of the way." Adrien ordered, staring up at the Gorilla. It took several seconds before the man nodded and he opened the door for the duo.</p><p>"Thank you." Marinette chirped, smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?!" Gabriel roared and Adrien silently thanked his bodyguard who opted to cover them.</p><p>"Adrien! Please come back and listen to your father." Nathalie called out, but they're already walking down the stairs. Adrien doesn't even want to hear anything from either of them. Lila broke their deal and thus, she got what she deserves.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Your father is angry." Marinette hummed, looking behind them. "Stay with me if you need to. Parents will come back next week."</p><p>"Nice." Adrien did hear from Plagg about Marinette's akuma problem. "Marinette food all day."</p><p>"I saw that coming." Marinette laughed, "Expect cheese every day, Agreste."</p><p> </p><p>"Plagg is part of the package." Adrien glanced over to her side to see Plagg peering out of the black jacket he let Marinette wear. Adrien sighed, "Can't we compromise?"</p><p>"In your dreams." Plagg squinted at him.</p><p>"Stinky." Tikki scowled and Adrien looked back at his pocket to see Tikki puffing her cheeks. "No one can survive in cheese alone. Pastries is where it's at!"</p><p>"Take that back!" Plagg gasped and Tikki replied raspberry noise. "Blasphemer!"</p><p>"So technically, my bakery is Tikki's paradise. Ah~ No wonder you visit me a lot, bugaboo." Marinette swung their hands. Adrien looked away, unable to make a coherent sentence when she used that nickname.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette." Adrien warned and Marinette leaned on his shoulder.</p><p>"Ok. I'll stop, my prince." Marinette teased and Adrien wondered why he didn't recognize the similarities between his friend and his partner. "Since we left early, let's buy breakfast. I'll pay you back later."</p><p>"Pay me through pastries." Adrien negotiated. "I love your food. They're my guilty pleasures."</p><p> </p><p>"And you say I need work on my words." Marinette giggled. "I'll think about it. (Marinette pointed.) How about that one?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adrien knew his father exerted effort to protect Lila for the GABRIEL brand. Censor the coverage through blackmail or bribery. Thankfully, the celebrities Marinette know aren't easily bribed and his classmates aren't idiots. However, the incident where he was carrying Marinette back home? That's definitely censored.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What are you doing walking with her, Adrikins?" Chloé asked, crossing her arms. If it weren't for the fact Chloé had a sway with the teachers, he wouldn't have given her a chance. Chloé only did what he asked because he passed on the lies Lila told the students about her. She wouldn't agree if he only talked about Marinette.</p><p><br/>"We were hanging out." Marinette quickly answered, looking at him. "Right Adrien?"</p><p>"Yeah." Adrien wasn't smiling back. 'How can she pretend everything is okay when it's not?'</p><p> </p><p>"Chloé! Ms. Bustier is calling you." Sabrina ran up, taking Chloé by the hand and giving a swift nod at him before dragging the blonde. "She wants you there ASAP."</p><p>"Urghh.. Fine." Chloé glanced at Adrien and Marinette. "But this conversation isn't over."</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette slowly looked at Adrien.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong." Adrien told the bluenette. "I still dislike her for making my life difficult."</p><p>"Last time, you told me you <em>hate</em> her~" Marinette sang and Adrien rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!" Lila went up and Adrien took a step forward. Even after his program of outing Lila in front of the class, his father continues to employ this woman. Lila's still dangerous and Marinette knows this.</p><p>"Yes Lila?" Marinette asked, acting calm when her thumb is tapping his knuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for being the reason of your suicide attempt!" Lila started and it caused several heads to turn. "I know how much you love designing and I took your chance in GABRIEL away-!"</p><p>"Get straight to the point, Lila." Adrien snapped and Lila's eyes widened. Adrien's eyes narrowed at his 'colleague.' 'I know your game.'</p><p>"I-I was hoping to make amends and get Gabriel to hear your side of the story." Lila offered, looking back at Marinette but Marinette was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Lila. That's really funny." Marinette covered her mouth with one hand. "If you really want to redeem yourself, admit you took my designs."</p><p>"I-I would never do such a thing!" Lila held both her hands together, looking disheartened. "I didn't even know you were planning to join in the first place!"</p><p>"Ah but you did. How else did you manage to convince Clara's team to let our class inside the concert?" Marinette says this with a smile. "If it weren't for me and Gabriel, Roth would be suing you. You made him lose money. That man doesn't like being outplayed."</p><p> </p><p>'Everyone is watching them now.' Adrien has no idea about this contest his father made up, but he knows Marinette isn't a cheating copycat. However, he won't deny the fact Marinette did in fact almost died.</p><p>"Also, you're reading too much tabloids again. I'm right here, see?" Marinette held her hand out.</p><p>"Then why were you two absent yesterday?" Lila countered. Adrien knew this here is a trap. Lila is his father's spy, despite him begging to remove Lila off from the list. His father has either lost some brain cells or he's planning to destroy the Brand because of mother's passing. <em>Oh no... His classmates are coming over.</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hold up! Who's really telling the truth and who's telling a lie?" Alya asked.</p><p>"I'm the honest one." Marinette told her best friend. (Adrien really wants to know what criteria Marinette has for someone to be a best friend. Oh wait. He's her best friend times two and he sees himself as a bad friend. Oh Plagg.) "Right Adrien?"</p><p>'Why kwami did she do it? Directing the question to me.' Adrien can't believe Marinette would- No. She would do such a thing. He is good at people relations (as Misterbug) and based on his talk with Plagg, Marinette might rely more on him to solve her people problems. 'Or Marinette gave up explaining to them.'</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Marinette and I were together yesterday." Adrien admitted. He's sticking to the plan. The right and honest path. "Marinette got targeted by Hawkmoth's akumas yesterday and she texted me before running off."</p><p>"?!" Marinette turned to face him, staring at him in bewilderment. Marinette might think it's bad causing people to worry, but they have to know. She is not okay. For the past few months, Marinette has been wearing a mask to pretend everything is okay when it's not. She could have told someone - anyone but she didn't. She didn't because everyone expects her to be strong. 'You aren't strong and I'm not either.'</p><p>"But I found her and we both got sick. That's why we weren't at school yesterday." Adrien ended, looking back at Marinette. He knows she's afraid of a lot of things which she might or never will tell him, but it's not good bottling up one's emotions. 'You aren't alone. You don't have to be. I'm not asking you to trust me, but trust someone for my sake.'</p><p> </p><p>"..." Marinette exhaled, accepting his judgement, and looked back at their classmates. "See? No suicide here."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you honestly going to think we're going to ignore the fact you got chased by akumas?" Alix frowned.</p><p>"Why not?" Marinette asked back. "I didn't get akumatized so no trauma."</p><p>"It's only a one-time thing." Adrien rushed in to reassure them. Neither wants their classmates acting protective over them. "Misterbug dealt with it so everything's fine now."</p><p> </p><p>"That's why Lila isn't akumatized.." Nathaniel theorized and Adrien actually preferred beating an akumatized Lila than swimming in the Seine with the chance of not making it in time to find his partner's body.</p><p> </p><p>*RRRIIINNNNNNNGGGG*</p><p> </p><p>"Look at the time! Time to go to class, everyone." Marinette clapped her hands. "Oh. Who's our Class Representative again?"</p><p>"Actually..." Mylène spoke up. "We were hoping if you become our class rep again?"</p><p>"Yeah. First rep transferred and Lila sucks." Kim didn't hold back, resting an arm on Max' shoulder. "No offense Lila, but Alix and I agree you're mostly talk and almost zero action."</p><p> </p><p>"But what about the trip we're all going this Wednesday?" Lila threw back.</p><p>"It's the same venue as the other sections." Max noted. "Us choosing the same venue has decreased our reputation by 69%."</p><p>"B-but? Isn't that too much for the class rep?!" Lila argued. <em>She didn't get a memo.</em> This section is where the best students wind up. <em>Why else is Ms. Bustier relaxed on attendance?</em></p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but I can't accept the position guys..." Marinette confessed. "Most of my stuff got destroyed and I'm on thin ice with my parents."</p><p>"I allotted the next two months to earn back the money I lost and get my grades back in order." Marinette sighed. "Let's also not forget the incoming brevet. Also, re-evaluating my future."</p><p> </p><p>"Yup." Marinette nodded, ignorant of her classmate's guilty expressions. "I won't have enough time for Class Rep responsibilities.. So how about Alya?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. (You and I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess again!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the wet dark rainy reveal, Marinette isn't used to this new lifestyle instigated by her partner. The latest revelations in the past days can't seem to sink in.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Misterbug is actually her classmate and ex-crush - Adrien Agreste. <em>Hilarious how she got friend zoned twice by the same blonde in both her personas - her civilian identity because Adrien was being faithful to her hero identity and later, her hero identity because Misterbug/Adrien wanted to prevent a Lady Blanche disaster.</em> She understands his rationale. Adrien is the Guardian and the holder of the ladybug miraculous. He has to prioritize keeping the people in Paris safe even if it means sacrificing his own happiness or breaking her heart... </p>
  <p>Apparently, having two superheroes fall in love would cause the extermination of human life. <em>Hawkmoth is truly a noteworthy douche.</em> She and Bug can only start having relationships when Hawkmoth is behind bars. Also reasonable because the safety of their loved ones are at risk. Hawkmoth isn't the only villain who wants their wish-granting/power-giving miraculous. There is also the issue of secrets which would lead to complications when everyone knows how dangerous a job their famous Parisian duo have, especially hers.</p>
</blockquote><p>Now back to topic, why can't she get accustomed to her current life?</p><p> </p><p>Her classmates know the truth(s), but are trying their best to include Lila without being spiteful. They're also trying to make it up to her, but Marinette told them to drop the excessive kindness. (It was too much.) Her teachers have contacted the other sections to discipline the other students to create a friendlier environment. The school is also deliberating to change their Rules and Regulations to prevent further delinquency. (They treated her like a ticking bomb.) Her parents understood her refusal to take a therapist/psychiatrist. They are the only ones who hadn't changed quite as much except to help and support her dreams. (These people are afraid.)</p><p> </p><p>Has it really been that long since she last felt normalcy? No... <strong>This is not normal.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Things are not the same. People have changed and it's all because of a fake. The fake employed by a liar who in turn is hired by a fashion mogul. The fashion mogul she swore to overthrow after graduation with her willing (runaway) partner-in-crime who's supposedly going to run GABRIEL.</p><p><strong>Marinette hates it.</strong> She doesn't want this type of treatment. This amount of attention. It's unnerving, irksome, humorous, painful... Why can't they understand? <em>Why can't they be as understanding as her parents?</em></p><p>She doesn't want pity, special treatment or gifts. <span class="u">She wants everything to go back the way it was before.</span></p><p> </p><p>She isn't used to change. She can't handle this sudden change. <em>Why can't anyone understand that?</em> She only puts up a face to make everyone believe she can adapt, but it's all a lie. <strong>It's hard.</strong> It's hard adapting to changes!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need time. I need a break. I need a moment to breath.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>"<strong>It's my fault, isn't it?</strong>" Adrien whispers. His arms are wrapped around her, lying down with her on top. She can feel his finger tracing circles on her back. It's another day with just the two of them in the house - The fifth day to be exact. Surprisingly, Nathalie is the one holding Gabriel back on enacting whatever scheme to retrieve Adrien.</p><p>"Maybe.." Marinette mumbled back, clamping his waist with her thighs as she nuzzled his neck. Adrien already turned off the television, content with spending time with her in his arms. <em>Adrien has spent a great amount of time planning with the celebrities and gathering connections to force the system to work in his favor.</em> He could have consulted her, but then it wouldn't be a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Adrien repeats for the second time today. Marinette isn't sure if the apology is for: (1) what he did which affected her life in the possible long run or (2) what he did recently which is to drag her from the girl's group to go to Juleka's place.</p><p>"It was about time.." Marinette confessed. Thinking about it, when will she ever be ready to face change? It's best to face change as soon as possible than later. Keeping her problems in a box is exactly why everyone treats her like a bomb. If these people know how to treat this issue then let them have a go at it. Right now, keeping things to herself is the best solution. 'Anyone who offers a better solution for my messy emotions may step forward.'</p><p> </p><p>"What about Luka?" Adrien asked and Marinette wondered why he sounded so anxious. </p><p>"What about Luka?" Marinette repeated but in tone of concern. Luka's always been nice to everyone. The musician considers her a muse with how her melody works. He's also helpful when she's in a tight pickle.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you like him?" Adrien inquired and Marinette thought about it. Just because she's close friends to a male doesn't mean she grows a crush. If her heart followed the same logic then she'd fall for Nathaniel, Nino and other guys who showed romantic inclination. It takes time for her to fall in love.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She wants someone with great humor and confidence. Someone who listens and relates to her in various levels. Someone who makes her life interesting, whether apart or together. Someone who is ambitious and passionate, but smart enough to find a balance to be a part of her world as well.</p>
  <p>To know all this, Marinette takes months getting to know the person and determine whether he/she is the one. This is one of the reasons why she has a low-key crush on Alya back then.</p>
</blockquote><p>"Not yet." Marinette admitted. Since she hung out with Luka for less than a month, Marinette can safety say she has no romantic feelings for the man. Maybe if it weren't for Lila, she might- Ah. Marinette wondered, "Are you jealous?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no... yes." Adrien sighed and Marinette hummed in understanding. Adrien is confused most of the days. He wants her to be happy, but seeing her happy with another man makes him unhappy. Adrien may have orchestrated the entire play to get her back on her feet, but he doesn't like some of the scenes he crafted. "Luka is a great guy."</p><p>"Oh? Maybe you should date him instead." Marinette remarked. Despite seeing her darkest moments and unhealthy coping mechanisms, Adrien continuous to stick to her side. Marinette isn't sure why he does it. "I'll be your wingman and plan your wedding."</p><p><br/> <br/>"Don't say that..." Adrien stopped drawing circles, trying to crush her with his hug. She can feel his heart beat. She can feel his fingers running through her hair and the other hand gripping the side of her hip. "You're doing it again."</p><p>"I'm sure my self-worth can handle a beating, but <em>fine</em>." Marinette chuckled. <em>Adrien's a sun child in and out of the house.</em> "What about you? Your life seems to be in shambles too."</p><p>"We'll take care of it later." Adrien promised. (Another lie but then...)</p><p>"True..." Marinette smiled at the word choice. (Adrien knows she'll help him regardless of whatever he says.)</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"It's always been you and me against the world."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. (How about we)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is it strange if friends cuddle?" Marinette voiced out, lying on the white couch with her partner beneath her. She sneaked inside Adrien's bedroom again, unable to handle the silence in her room. Again. <em>It's something she can't understand either. </em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Sometimes, she's fine with the silence. It gives her some feeling of control and comfort. Sometimes, she finds the silence too much. It made her feel small and trapped. Marinette isn't sure what she needs so the best person to seek comfort would be Adrien. She can't ask Alya.<em> Alya would freak out and do something crazy again.</em> Plagg doesn't mind if she transforms to visit the blonde. It's a common recurrence.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>"Not really. Do you find it strange?" Adrien asked, running his fingers through her hair. He always welcomes her with open arms, equally unable to fall asleep for reasons she learned recently. It's entirely her fault he now dreams of losing her right in front of his eyes. <em>What a terrible dream.</em></p><p>"It came to me." Marinette mumbled, staring up at his neck. Marinette and Adrien's dynamic certainly changed. Adrien refuses to leave her alone, miraculously defying the randomizer to always being partnered with her. She doesn't mind one bit, no longer stuttering and physically reaching out to get some sort of comfort from her partner.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Some part of her might have broke somewhere along the road and whether she wants it or not, her psyche needs Adrien to cover the cracks. She doesn't know if having Adrien with her is working or not, but she hates it. She hates how she depends on him to avoid falling apart. She hates how she's affecting Adrien because of her problems that she made all by herself.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>She is stronger than this. She has to be.</p><p> </p><p>"We might be trespassing some important boundaries..." Marinette confessed. However, she's seen how her classmates look at them. She's seen how the other students see them as. Because she's friends with a prominent reporter (who has a strong hold on the network now), the news adamantly refuses to talk about the growing scandal between Adrien and her. Because Gabriel considers her a bad influence, the only times Adrien and her do meet up is in school and by using their miraculous.</p><p>"Boundaries..." Adrien echoed. He's either pretending or ignoring the elephant in the room. "We haven't had sex yet."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to have sex to be called a couple, Adrien." Marinette teased, shifting her position with his arm holding her against him. "I'm thinking about our banters, our hugs, our kisses-"</p><p>"I want us to be." Adrien admitted and Marinette held her breath. Of course she knew he'd want them to be a couple, but everything is a mess. Not only is there Hawkmoth on the loose, but family and fans are in the way. If only life were so much simpler.</p><p> </p><p>"But we can't... Maybe you should move on instead?" Marinette had to toss in the offer. Adrien's done the same to her. Heaven's forbid. She's tried to move on and find another, but love did not come to her. No cupid's arrow to save the day or fate doing their thing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The jar carrying her emotions is broken.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Adrien. I tried so hard but..." Marinette sighed. She's tried so hard to love again, only to fail repeatedly when not a single spark ignited in her heart. It's broken. She's broken and she hates herself for not being capable of reciprocating the love offered to her. She hates herself for hurting so many hearts for being incapable of understanding and trusting their words. "I can't. I'm stuck..."</p><p>
  <em>The love offered spills out of the jar.</em>
</p><p>"I can't do it." Marinette admitted. The world is bleak. It's a world she can no longer comprehend with how fast it changed right before her eyes. Plagg told her everything will be fine and she knows it will. The future just won't be what she envisions it to be. No more internship from GABRIEL or any other fashion house. The only reason she's catching up is because of Adrien and her parents. Once she and her classmates graduate and head to lycée, Marinette is back to zero. She won't have anyone to help her. She's on her own. "You've seen me try. I'm the problem, not them. You? (Marinette laughed.) I doubt you'll have a hard time getting a girl."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't either." Adrien muttered and Marinette can't believe him. Who wouldn't want Adrien to be their lover?</p><p>"Yes you can. It's not too late to chase after happiness." Marinette supplied, feeling the ache in her chest. Adrien deserves to be happy even if it's not her. She cannot drag Adrien down with her. He deserves better. He needs-</p><p> </p><p>"I need you." Adrien confessed and that hurts because that's not what she wanted to hear. It's the opposite and they're both in trouble, but she can't get angry because she also needs him in her life. Adrien turns to place her on the couch, boxing her in to wipe her tears. "You have no idea how much you make me happy, Marinette. What I would do to see your quirky smiles and hold you in my arms."</p><p>"Hey!" Marinette giggled and Adrien kissed her on the forehead. "Flirt."</p><p> </p><p>"It's the truth." Adrien relented. "I guess we're engaged then. You, me and our kwami elders."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. (Agree to disagree)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette laughs at the audacity.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember. Marinette is the black cat here.</p><p>In cannon, Chloé has shown some redeeming qualities to Ladybug but not the black cat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette likes how creative each of her classmates can be in trying to get into her good side.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Juleka and Rose invites her to their every Saturday sleepover of some sorts to listen to music and talk about fashion. Alix, Kim and Max let's her in on their latest sports events or play video games. Ivan and Mylène helps her find inspiration in the park, talking about abstract concepts worth designing. Nathaniel and Marc shows her their work and asks for a second opinion (Marinette let's Adrien see it too because he's a dweeb). Sabrina requests she gives Chloé a chance and eat with them in the hotel. (NO WAY) Lila? She's gone. Adrien made sure of that...</p>
</blockquote><p>Her classmates are funny because she usually hangs out with Alya and sometimes Nino and maybe Adrien? Just because of Adrien's plan, the whole group wants to be her close friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike> <strong>HA!</strong> </strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette only expected Alya to act slightly different to gain her forgiveness. <em>Alya really needs to realize being nice to two different friends won't fix the issue.</em> Nino? <em>A bit since he was the one who reinforced Alya's passivity.</em> Adrien. <em>Not so since she doesn't see any issue with whatever he did except for the reveal.</em> To be honest, she doesn't need anyone else to act sweet. That's because she expected everyone to believe rumors around her. She's not exactly close to anyone and she already knows a lot of people are envious of her through <strong>Chloé</strong>...</p><p>Anyways, it's the same treatment she has as Lady Noire. These people are no different from the Parisians she risked her life for...</p><p>...So it isn't surprising that their actions are starting to irritate her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Treating her like a ticking time bomb.</strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>How dare they?</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Is that all I am to them?</strike> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We worry about you.</em>" Alya reassured. <em>"Don't overthink it."</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But how could I not?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>How can I not?</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>'When all the attention is at <span class="u"><strong>me</strong></span>?!'</p><p> </p><p>She gets it. Her classmates never saw her as a bully, just someone who keeps bailing on them <em>because of an incoming akuma battle.</em> <strike>Lila made them doubt on what she does during her absence.</strike> They all have the right to stir clear from her for not being there for them as their Class Representative<em>.</em> It's her fault she can't keep up in their social ongoing or personal projects. It's clearly her fault she doesn't update herself on their activities after the first year in school in favor of more important matters.</p><p>Marinette accepts their grudges at face value because she'll never tell them the truth - that at the beginning of collège, she implemented a plan of getting close to her classmates to use them as an alibi to hide her superhero identity. <strong>She isn't guilty at using them as an alibi so they shouldn't be guilty for ignoring and thinking of her in a negative manner.</strong></p><p>
  <em>Lila feasts on their doubt and concerns. It's what the brunette is best at.</em>
</p><p>A shame Lila had to go and give Marinette this strange situation.</p><p>Adrien had a ton of ways to removing Lila but he chose the most grandiose one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. Adrien isn't the sort to make things grand, isn't he?</em>
</p><p>Now that she thought about it, Adrien is like Lila.</p><p>Someone who works at the side, manipulating the strings..</p><p>Adrien would prefer removing Lila out of the picture like an assassin...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah yes. He said someone was helping him right? It was... <strong>Her.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" Marinette furrowed her eyebrows at Chloé, standing beside Alya at this pompous blonde. Out of all of the things she's heard all week, this has got to be the most outrageous feat. Marinette glanced at Sabrina then at Chloé, "Come again?"</p><p>"Puh-lease, Dupain-Cheng." Chloé flicked her hair out of self-entitlement. Marinette grabbed Alya's hand tight at this brat. "You've seen how Césaire threw you under the bus. Out of everyone, you should hang out with me and Sabrina because we got the liar to taste her own medicine. You even got into a relationship with Adrikins-"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>You have no right to dictate my life!</strong>" Marinette interrupted, narrowing her eyes at this haughty woman. Sabrina flinched but Chloé glared at her in annoyance. Marinette stated tersely, "Just because you helped expose Lila doesn't mean we're friends, Chloé. So what if you expelled Lila? You have bullied me for years and you expect ME to befriend you?! <strong>You are the reason I'm this way!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The despair she felt when her teachers never paid attention to her efforts.</p>
  <p>The injustice she cried out from getting expelled several times by the principal.</p>
  <p>The alienation she experienced from her peers in the past.</p>
  <p>The helplessness she had when her parents told her on the mayor's influence to her school.</p>
  <p>Chloé was the reason she kept everything bottled up.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chloé was the reason she endured everything with a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm getting better!" Chloé defended herself and Marinette rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Marinette!" Adrien called out and Marinette refused to look at her partner. <em>Touch-starved bug who has mild insomnia problems. God. She has to move away from him. People are starting to think they're a couple when they aren't one in the romantic sense.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Then don't treat your actions like a medal because I believe <strong>Lila should've never gotten expelled in the first place</strong>!" Marinette threw in the truth. Lila didn't need to get expelled. Lila needed guidance! <em>Smashing her face with a sledgehammer without the proper moral lesson won't help anyone!</em> "Yes. Lila lied about a ton of people, events and even got me blacklisted in GABRIEL. But you know what? It made me realize how terrible GABRIEL's standards were. Lila made me realize how easily manipulated you people were and if you really cared about me, <strong>you would have comforted me!</strong>"</p><p>"You wouldn't have accepted my efforts." Chloé retorted.</p><p>"That's the same words you'd say if I jumped off the Eiffel! (Marinette snapped back.) Let's face it, Chloé. If you really wanted to be my friend, you would have reached out to me. You would have bothered to talk to me on how to expose Lila. You would have listened to my opinions unless you didn't do it for me." Marinette understood Adrien's logic. He had to act before Lady Noire got akumatized. What about Chloé? If Adrien hadn't roped her in, Chloé wouldn't even act this entitled. "Now that I think about it, you only did it because Adrien asked you. You wouldn't have acted unless it would hurt your reputation!"</p><p>"At least I did something for you!" Chloé pointed out. "And what about Alya, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alya doesn't need to drop everything to help me. She was following her dreams and I respect that. If I were in her footsteps, I wouldn't have noticed me either!" Marinette defended and tugged Alya to go to their next class, passing an infuriated (or frustrated) Chloé. "FYI. Adrien and I are not in a relationship because <strong>I don't forgive him either</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette...?" Alya asked as they walked towards the classroom. Marinette wouldn't let go of her hand, staring straight. "You okay?"</p><p>"Peachy." Marinette confessed, sitting down beside her bestie. She smiled, "I just don't want any more relationships in my platter..."</p><p>"No more hook ups." Alya promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I salting enough?</p><p>Tell me if the salt starts lessening. It must be consistent. Also the tears. There must be tears shed at least every alternate chapter.</p><p>[UPDATE] Apparently, making a depressed person salty is hard because I chose the apathetic ending. o_o</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>